Chronic Love
by Bee Bop
Summary: When Raven and Beast Boy make a decision it will change not only theirs, but their friends' lives forever.
1. Falls of Love

Hey! This story is by me of course and one of my good friends named Ashley. Ashley had a whacked idea for this while I was reading a Fan Fiction. I hope yawl enjoy this.

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans.... 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Chronic Love

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Raven's fists were curled up into tight balls. "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" She chanted and boxes and crates started floating in the air. She rose up and sent them flying at her target. The sign with confetti writing was smashed to smithereens. She crossed her arms with satisfaction.

"Raven! Watch out!" Raven heard her name being called out by a way too familiar voice. She turned around but didn't miss the laser beam that came out at her. The red ray of light hit her just below her left shoulder. She started falling, and braced herself for hard blow to the floor. She never touched it. She felt like she was soaring in the air being held like she was a fragile porcelain doll. She looked up at her savior and saw that he was green. She instantly knew who it was. But why would he save her?

She put her hands around his neck and snuggled into the warmth that his body was producing. Beast Boy looked down at Raven because of her movements. His eyes widened slightly but soon recovered and held her more secure. He hadn't changed into any animal so his landing was coming sooner than it would for if he was a bird or something. He landed on his feet in a matter of seconds, but it was graceful.

He stopped to stare at her for a minute taking in her beauty. He could smell her scent of raspberry. He inhaled it softly. Oh how he loved her scent. She always brought happiness to his life even though she always cold to him. He kept her in bridle style in his arms and walked to a nearby chair. He sat down and placed her in his lap. He silently cradled her until he heard her give a slight mumble

."Beast Boy...thank you..." Raven whispered silently before falling into a deep sleep with a smile on her face. He took in everything he saw. Her eyebrows and eyelids resting peacefully. Her pale cheeks have a slight pink color crawling across them. He made his way down to her lips. Oh how much he wanted to kiss them tenderly. Most of all, he wanted to hear an 'I love you' from those lips. He sighed and decided he would tell her his feeling when she woke up.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"What! That did not just happen!" Robin cried out in agony. He lost to Cyborg. He threw the game controller on the floor and poked his finger at the metal man.

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't! I'm just better than you. Admit it! You know it's true!"

"Grr." Robin's only word before he started to chase after him. They knocked over lamps and the couch turned over. They ran out of the room and raced down the hall.

"Friends, please stop!" Starfire called after them, but they were long gone. She sighed and went off after the two. She turned the corner but then she saw that her friends had stopped in front of the training room. Since the door was open, she went between them. Her eyes widened for a moment then she broke out into giggles.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"Mhhmmph...Beast Boy?" Raven mumbled while awakening. She looked around and saw that she was sitting in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and Beast Boy was just staring at her. A blush spread across her face, and she jumped out of his embrace. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, don't worry about it! I was the one who was holding you." Beast Boy said with a warm smile. "There is something I need to tell you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I just have to get this off my chest. I...I....l-lovve y-you."

Beast Boys face turned scarlet red. He looked down at his shoes and shifted his weight from one foot to another while he waited for a response. Raven just stood there shell shocked. She couldn't believe what had just entered her ears. Beast Boy actually loved her! She felt like she would explode into a thousand hearts.

"Beast Boy, look at me. I...I love you ...too. I have for quite some time now. I just never had the courage to tell you. I'm glad you think the same way." Raven smiled at the sheepish looking Beast Boy. He looked up at her and couldn't believe his ears. She loved him back! This was the best day of his life! Could it get any better?!

Raven took small steps towards him until she was right at him. She gave him a loving embrace. He hugged her back, but stopped when he heard a familiar giggle. They both turned to see their teem mates on the verge of laughter.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Phew! Man that took me a while to get good! Haha! Please review and let me know what you think! Bye!


	2. Confessions of His and Her

Hey! Well, this time it's just me...Ashley left me alone! Ha...ha... I bet she's reading this right now and laughing at me... Hopefully she will be with us next chapter! But guess what? She's getting her own pin name for fan fiction, and she will soon be having a story up...we both are working on it together. I think it's going to be called Love Triangles...but I'm not sure. Here's chapter two of Chronic Love! Enjoy! By the way, I have a song at the end...he he.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans....Or do I own Breaking Benjamin's 'Forget it'

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Chronic Love

Confessions of His and Her

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Raven slowly followed Beast Boy's gaze and blushed the reddish blush you would ever see. She was about to speak but then was cut off by the sounds of gasps coming from Robin. She turned to where he was looking at and his favorite weights were being melted into pure liquidly metal.

"Oops..." Raven said in a very small voice. It was barely loud enough for the normal human ears to hear.

"It's...ok..." The boy wonder said with his teeth grinding together and his face turned a slight pink. Robin took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He and Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and pulled him aside.

"Whoa! BB! Raven!?" Cyborg said while his face looked like he just found out he had more heads than needed. Robin looked shocked, but not THAT surprised.

"He's right. I would never think you would be with the Goth Raven. But congratulations! I think we might have to by some more weights..."

"Ha...sorry about that Robin." Beast Boy said with a strange grin while scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"So BB....am I invited to the wedding?" Cyborg said while cracking up, balling over with laughter. Beast Boy smacked him hard on the head while screaming 'Shut up!'

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_  
  
Starfire looked around at the arguing boys and sighed. She supposed she needed to talk with her friend also. Raven looked very flushed. But oh how lucky Raven was in Star's eyes.  
  
Starfire slowly crept over to the blushing girl. "Friend Raven, may we go to your room for a 'girl talk' please? We could talk about you and..." Starfire trailed off in her sentence suddenly deciding that her boots seemed very interesting.

"Sure." Was Raven's simple emotionless answer.  
  
They started walking out of the training room door and into the hallway. Raven's cloak swayed gently as the made their way up the stairs.  
  
Raven kept walking, lost in her own little world, until she was broke out of her trace by a high pitched, yet soft voice.

"You just passed your door, my friend." Starfire said, standing in front of a door with 'Raven' engraved into it.

"Oh yeah." She turned around and walked over to the alien girl and walked swiftly to her bed and set down on the edge.  
  
Starfire poked her head in the door and took in her surroundings that she would be in. A triangular bookshelf, drama statues, and a big globe were the first things she noticed unusual. The room was _very _dark.  
  
She slowly eased her way into the huge room and something caught her eye. She walked over to a dresser and saw the most beautiful mirror she had ever seen. Her hand moved down to pick it up and admirer it but she jumped when she heard a very stern voice coming from Raven.

"Don't touch that. Get on with what you wanted to talk about with me." Starfire nodded and set down. The bed shifted with the extra weight being forced onto it.

"Um, so you and Beast Boy are a 'perfect match' now?" Starfire looked down, starring at her lap, and licked her lips hard. Still looking down she spoke. "I suppose you are lucky...I wish I was like you, except with Robin." Starfire blushed a little.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that...but really all we have done is admit our feelings. We aren't an official couple...yet." Raven blushed slightly and started with the last part of what she was going to say. "You could tell Robin how you feel about him. I think you would like the answer you would receive. It is so obvious he likes you." Raven finished off with a mischievous grin.

Starfire rose her head for it to be level with Raven's. Then all of a sudden, Raven saw an emotion flash through Starfire's eyes. It was hope. She really had hope that Robin really liked her. That was good.  
  
"Thank you, Raven! You have helped me tremendously. I appreciate it very much, friend. I will go to him now and talk to him." Starfire said and raced out the door to find the boy wonder.  
  
Raven sighed and stood up. She sat there for a minute and decided she would do a little eavesdropping.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Starfire floated gracefully down halls and around corners. She finally came up to Robin's door. Starfire whimpered silently and softly knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling around, then her man (a/n: Ha-ha! Her man! awesome) slid open his door.

"What's up, Star?" He asked lazily, resting one arm on the door.

"I wish to talk with you." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
He moved to one side of the door, welcoming her inside. He smiled at her as she walked in and set on his unmade bet. Robin scratched his head.

"I was just lying down for the night. What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Robin," Starfire stood up looking at him straight in the eye. "I love...you." Then she blushed and ripped out of the eye lock. She heard Robin gasp.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt about her. He loved her very much, but something was hold him back from speaking such words.

"Starfire...I don't love you." Then guilt rushed all over him. It seemed as if he was drowning in it. He heard her softly cry to herself. But then, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I see, Robin. I am very sorry. I will not bother you again." Starfire said with a fake smile plastered onto her face. More tears produced in her eyes, so she quickly left the room without another word spoken.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Raven made her way down the hallway heading towards Robin's room. Right when she reached her destination, Starfire came out crying. Raven's eyes widened and rushed over to her once the door was shut.

"Starfire! What happened! Did he try anything on you? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically, but mentally. Raven, I should have never came to him right away. He doesn't love me." Starfire said hugging Raven, tears flowing out of her green eyes.

"It's ok...shh. Robin's an idiot. Don't listen to him. He probably doesn't know what he was saying." Raven softly said in a reassuring voice. She hugged her back and decided to take her back to her room. "Come on Starfire. You need rest." Raven slowly lead Starfire back to her room, and made sure she was actually tucked inside the covers, on the right end of the bed, before she let the door slid closed. She walked towards the kitchen and decided she needed a nice cup of tea. Better yet, she wanted a glass. Nice and huge. But then again, she wouldn't be able to drink that much and one time...

The door closed behind Raven and she noticed that her 'lover boy' was sitting on a chair with his face splattered in his tofu platter. She heard him silently snoring. She sighed and went to the stove to make some tea. She decided she would go with the nice big glass. The pot with water in it softly started to come up to a boil.

She opened the cabinet and took a look at the tall and fat glasses. She saw a black one, with blue swirls and took it in her hand. She placed the dark color glass on the table and went to a different cabinet. (A/n: Lots of cabinets!!)  
  
She got the box of tea packets off of the shelf in the cabinet and placed 4 packets into the now overly boiling pot. While Raven waited for the tea to finish she set down beside Beast Boy. She starred at his tofu covered face. Oh how embarrassed he'll be when everybody sees him in the morning.  
  
She looked down at the plate his face was sprawled in. She was tempted to try that tofu. 'What am I doing?' She thought has her hand reached down into the gunk of a mess. She grabbed a hand full and stuck one of her tofu covered fingers into her mouth. It was good. She suddenly got addicted. She pounded the whole ball of tofu into her mouth. She chewed silently. 'Stop now!!' Raven fought with her self as she chewed away.  
  
Suddenly Beast Boy shot up and fell out of his chair laughing so hard. His eyes looked up to Raven with stars in them. To Raven's surprise, his face was clean. There wasn't a trace of tofu on any part of his face. She looked down at the plate and saw that there was a napkin over the spot where his head had been.

"What's this all about?" Raven said angrily. Beast Boy laughed even harder than before. He pointed at her face. She had tofu all over her face. It looked as if she threw up, but it landed on her cheeks and below, instead of on the floor.  
  
She ran over and grabbed some napkins, and roughly whipped off her face. She looked over and saw that her tea was done. She took the pot and poured the liquid into the tall glass. She saw that Beast Boy was giving her a sly grin.

"What! I just wanted to see what it would taste like! Get over it!" Raven yelled. "But it wasn't all that bad..." She smiled bashfully.

_It's a crime to let it happen to me. Never mind.  
I'll let it happen to you, Never mind, forget it._

_There's nothing to lose but my mind and all the things I wanted_

_Everytime I get it throw it away. It's a sign I get it_

_I wanna stay by the time I lose it I'm not afrain_

_I'm alive but I can surely fake it._

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me?_

_You're the part of me that I don't wanna see. Forget it._

_Just fade away please let me stay_

_Caught in your way _

_There's a place I see you following me_

_Just a taste of all that might come to be I'm alone_

_But holding breath you can breathe to question every answer counted_

_Forget it. _

_Just fade away _

_It's a crime you let it happen to me_

_I don't mind, I love it easy to please_

_Never mind forget it_

_Just a memory on a page inside a spiral notebook. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

That's it for now. Sorry for the long wait. That song is so pretty. I was listening to it while I was typing this, and I really listened to the words and I thought it was perfect for this chapter. (Robin/Star part) Oh my gosh! My computer in my room crashed!! Ahhh! Right now I'm on my mom/dad's work computer so, I might not be updating much, until I get my computer fixed. Please review! Love yall!

**Caeiyte:** WOW. I WILL. I HAVE! =D sorry, I just had to do that. Hehe. Thanks!

**Wild Spirit Of Darkness2:** Whoa! Haha, your review made me laugh! I like laughing. My computer crashed, so I probably won't be talking to you for a while. Talk to you later...much later...haha.

**Lady Shelina Raven:** Thank you!

**Carrot the LuvMachine:** Of COURSE I'm continuing! ...it just might take me awhile. Your review made me want to make this longer...so I did. 6 pages baby! Well...5 of writing...;; Share the love for Beast Boy and Raven! YAY! Me and Ashley, when we read your review, laughed because it was only me writing, and here giving the ideas. She snorted. It was hilarious.

**Star-novelist-22-52:** Omg. I am SO continuing. Why wouldn't I? =)

**Calisto:** Poor bb and rae what are the titans gonna say. that rhymed and that's awesome! Thank you very much.

**Kit Kat:** Thank you oh so very much! I've updated! =-P

**ShadowDown:** Your pin name reminds me of a CD I have. ShineDown. It's good. You should look it up sometime. Thanks, I'll continue. It' gonna be a lot of chapters!! (trust me...there will be.)

**Gothica13:** Omg. Whenever I first saw your name, was was just like 'oh my gosh, it's gothica13! She's one of my all time favorite authors!' then I started reading, and it seems like you already knew what I was going to think! You're good. I'm sorry, I haven't really been keeping up with any stories much...I have like 350 e-mail alerts, and I haven't gotten through them all. I'm just going with the flow... Haha! I nodded! Leela and Fry...great match.

**Blood Darkness:** Thanks...a lot of people have been telling me it's been funny, so I'm gonna definitely put some funnies in there somewhere. Thanks!

**DanielleHime:** =D My computer crashed, so I didn't get to send you what I had gotten so far...all the e-mails go to my computer....Thanks, I'll continue soon, and maybe I'll have my computer back up -n- running!

**Phoenix'sSoul:** Oh yeah, I'm continuing. How could I end the story, with that cliff hanger right there? Hehe. Thanks!

_Until Next Time...._


	3. Concert pt 1

Hey, I'm back! Darn it my computer is still in the loop. I hate it so much, you know? I guess I can't too much because...well....never mind. Forget that thought. Through out this whole chapter, there will be songs. Probably just bands and songs that I like. I'll put the group that sings it somewhere. Please enjoy this, and thank you to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I **DO NOT** OWN ANY BANDS OR SONGS THAT IS IN THIS!! Please do not sue. NONE. Heck, I don't even own this computer!!

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Chronic Love

Concert of many bands.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Ahh, it's a beautiful morning!" Cyborg said stretching, scampering into the kitchen. "Hey Beast Boy, Raven. What's with all the laughing and yelling I heard last night? It broke me out of my deep sleep charging for the night. He watched the two look at each other with scarceness but then Beast Boy spoke up quickly.

"Cyborg, Raven and I were just having a little fun. Don't worry about it Cy." Right when Beast Boy said that, Robin, then Starfire came walking in sleepily.

Robin set on one of the stools at the bar. He watched Starfire look around in the refrigerator. She seemed to be ignoring his presence, and it was killing him. He wanted to talk-apologize to her about the night ago. But Starfire looked like she didn't want to speak about it.

"I'm not hungry, you guys." Raven said monotonousness. She swiftly walked out of the door and started up to keep herself in her room for various reasons. Right once Raven left Beast Boy spoke up.

"Hey, I love Raven. As I think you know. I was thinking about asking her on a date tomorrow. I got some concert tickets, and I wanted you guys to give me an idea as to if you think she would like it or not. I want this to be special for us tonight." Beast Boy said day-dreaming off into space as he spoke each thoughtfully.

"Let me see the tickets, Beast Boy." Robin looked at them carefully, then his face went from calm, to shock. "Whoa, Beast Boy!! How did you get backstage passes for this?! That's like impossible! Can I have them?" Robin asked with hunger in his eyes. He couldn't believe Beast Boy could get tickets to this concert, and with backstage passes!! This was just too good to be true!

Cyborg took the tickets away from Robin and read aloud. "Performances by New Glory, Pearl Jam, Franz Ferdinand, Breaking Benjamin, Mudvayne and many more! Whoa, you two are so lucky!" Cyborg practically screamed. (A/n: This is going to be a loooong chapter because of all the songs.)

"Yes, I think she will be happy. Even though I have not heard of those 'bands' you call them." Starfire said.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy shouted and ran down the hall. He came up to her room and knocked gently on the door. He waited for about a minute then Raven opened her door allowing him inside.

"Hey, Raven. I have a question to ask you...if you don't mind."

"Hello Beast Boy. I don't mind. Just make it quick."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. I bought tickets to a concert...if you would like to go." Beast Boy said, while a blush started creeping up on his face. Raven thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I would like that. When will it be?"

"Tomorrow."

Raven looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. Beast Boy. I can't go with you tomorrow. Some drug dealer off the street asked me for a date for tomorrow, and I said I would go with him. He was going to take me to his house for something...I forgot what the reason was for."

Beast Boy backed away with horror in his eyes. "Raven!! Why did you do that!! He only wants to get you drugged so he can screw you! How could you do that to me!" Beast Boy said almost crying.

Raven chuckled to herself. "I got you. Payback completed."

Beast Boy's tears shot right out of his eyes. "I guess you did. So be ready tomorrow? Don't dress formal for this date. We are gonna be rockin' to the music!"

_**The Following Day. Time for the dance!**_

Beast Boy stood in front of his mirror. He was wearing a black body hugger t-shirt, and khaki baggy pant. He had a spiked wrist band on his left hand. He looked good. He combed his hair once more, and talked to himself.

"Hey, good looking."

"Hello, Raven. I know you love me, but I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Raven, you look so sexy!"

"Smooch!" (Beast Boy kissed the mirror, on his image)

"Raven let's fu..." Before he could finish his dirty comment to himself, his alarm clock went off, telling him it was time to pick Raven up.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door and patiently waited for her to arrive at her door. She quietly opened her entrance and stepped out side. She wore a black t-shirt with a star with a circle around it. She had on jeans that were black with silver zippers all over them. She had a studded belt on and a spiked choker on. Black lipstick was smoothed onto her lips, and she painted her nails black also. Her hair was done in a messy style.

Beast Boy just stood there inn shock. Raven looked extraordinarily beautiful. He stuck out his elbow so she could slide in her arm. She accepted and they were off to dinner, then the concert.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Starfire watched Cyborg play one of his many games on the Gamestation. He was going to beat his old high score. He was already 20 points over his last one.

"Cyborg, do you think Raven and Beast Boy are good together?" Starfire said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I do think so. If they can make it without killing each other, they have my blessings. Why do you ask?" Cyborg said with out taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yes, I do. I just wish I had something that Raven has. It is heartbreaking to see them having a perfect time together, when nobody loves me. Robin doesn't." Starfire said sadly.

This time, Cyborg threw the game controller on the floor and stood up angrily. "Starfire! Don't say things like that! Robin does so love you; he just doesn't know how he's supposed to tell you. He's not very good with long term relationships like you are wanting! Don't get so ahead of yourself, Star."

Right then, Beast Boy and Raven came strolling into the living room arm in arm. "Hey, Cyborg, we're gonna use the T-car. I hope you don't mind." Beast Boy said with out even looking at the metal man. They both left before Cyborg could have a say.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Rreah!" Robin made noises as he punched and hit the punching bag. Fluff and beans came rolling out of it and Robin hurdled with a flying kick. He stopped and panted while he rested his weight onto his legs. He sighed and thought about Starfire. She probably hated him now because of the rejection. But he never wanted this! He loved her so much. He gave the bag another hard punch.

He wanted to go talk to her and tell her and the world his feelings. But why was he having that strange feeling saying for him not to? About 5 hours ago, Raven came in here and gave him a piece of her mind. Buddy, and it hurt too! He looked at the bruise she inflicted on the chest when she 'accidentally' punched him there. That was no accident, and he knew it too. He rubbed it gently and went over to his new weights.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Raven and Beast Boy set down at a Mc Donald's with their food. Beast Boy ordered a salad, and fries with a Dr. Pepper, and Raven had a hamburger and a diet coke. They ate silently. People bustled around them trying to grab a table before a different customer got it. Raven and Beast Boy both thought the same thing about the people: Greedy.

A little child wheeled up to them and wanted their autographs. The little boy was crippled. He legs were turned all out of shape, so he was in a wheelchair. The woman, who looked like his mother, smiled gratefully at them. Most people just neglected him, and made fun of him. Both the Teen Titans signed his paper, and the boy went off.

The team members threw their food away, and left for the show.

They pulled up to the much crowed parking lot. Beast Boy had to drive around about 5,000 cars just to find a parking space. They went up to the man dressed up in a worker's outfit and handed him two tickets. He allowed them to walk through. They went down a big hallway and came of up to the auditorium that they would see the concert.

They entered the doors, and were overwhelmed by how many people were there! Sea's of people talking and screaming away, as they waited for bands to get ready to perform. Beast Boy and Raven shoved their way through the mess, and made it to about half way to the front. Everybody else wouldn't let them get any further. They just shrugged it off and stood talking to each other.

"So Beast Boy, why me? Why would you pick me over Starfire? She's beautiful, and she has a cheery mode just like you. I'm fat, and ugly. Nobody had ever liked me before. Why now?"

"For one thing, you are NOT fat, or ugly. How could you say such things in this world, any for that matter!? You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. You are different from everybody. Instead of wanting to be in the crowed, you stay out of it. You do your own thing. Not like Starfire, who has to mimic everything. (A/n: Sorry, big Starfire fans!) I love you for who you are. Just like I hope you love me for who I am also."

Raven had tears in her eyes, but right when she was about to speak, Franz Ferdinand came running onto the stage. Everybody started yelling and screaming. Some girls beside them were screaming about how hot they were.

"Hey! We're gonna sing for you The Dark Of The Matinee!!" The lead singer said. The music started right after.

'_You take your white finger_

_Slide the nail under _

_The top and bottom buttons_

_Of my blazer_

_Relax the fraying wool_

_Slacked ties and I'm _

_Not to look at you in the shoe_

_But the eyes find the eyes!_

_Find me and follow me_

_Through corridors, refectories and files_

_You must follow, leave_

_This academic factory_

_You will find me in the matinee_

_The dark of the matinee _

_It's better in the matinee_

_The dark of the matinee_

_Is mine, yeah it's mine._

_I time every journey_

_To bump into you_

_Accidentally I_

_Charm you and tell you_

_Of the boys I hate_

_All the girls I hate_

_All the words I hate_

_All the clothes I hate_

_How I'll never be anything I hate_

_You smile, mention something that you like_

_How you'd have a happy life_

_If you did the things you liked!_

_(chorus)_

_So I'm on BBC2 now_

_Telling Terry Wogan how I made it._

_What I made is unclear now_

_But his deference is_

_And his laughter is_

_My words and smile are so easy now_

_Yes, it's easy now_

_Yes, it's easy now!_

_(chorus)'_

The music slowly faded to nothing and the crowed went wild. Even raven had to say, they were pretty good. They did seem like the oldies kind of sounding though. The band left the stage, and an older man appeared. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please wait a few minutes as our next band, Three Days Grace, gets ready. Thank you!" And he left.

"Beast Boy, what did you think of Franz? I liked them." Raven said.

"Yeah, I liked them. I just can't wait to hear the other bands! Can you?"

"I can't either. I also can't wait till we get out of this crowed mess."

Three Days Grace came running to the front of the stage and welcomed themselves, by introducing who they were. "Yo, what's up?! We're gonna sing I Hate Everything About You!"

'_Every time we lie awake_

_after every hit we take_

_every feeling that I get_

_but I haven't missed you yet_

_every roommate kept awake_

_by every sigh and scream we make_

_all the feelings that I get_

_but I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I start to think about it..._

_I hate everything about you. _

_**Why** do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_after every hit we take_

_every feeling that I get_

_but I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I start to think about it..._

_I hate everything about you. _

_**Why** do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think _

_About me, do you know..._

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?' _

They left and the crew people came out and took away and added things for the next performance.

"What did you think about them?"

"They were ok."

A wild bunch of men went up on stages and started screaming out to the fans. "Mudvayne here, and we're going to sing Not Falling."

'_Always, known in all my time_

_A little left of center now_

_Reflect as I realize,_

_That all I need is to find the middle pillar_

_Path to sit like the sun by a _

_Star in the sky and just be_

_Sinners, casting stones at me_

_I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down_

_I...I bleed, the demons that drag me down_

_I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down_

_I...I'll bleed that demons that pull me down._

_Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, SAD._

_I'm over, personalities, conflicting_

_I don't need you, or anyone, but me_

_I'll just be, living my own life_

_I feel my glowing center grow, infecting_

_I feel alive_

_Shovel dirt over lime_

_Plant it in myself and sit like a seed under_

_Covers of earth and just be_

_Sinners, pointing fingers at me_

_(chorus)_

_Come play kill_

_Refuse my body, refuse my shadow_

_Stone cold will_

_Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow_

_Bitter pills_

_Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow_

_I'm fueled godless_

_Come play, come play_

_Just be, just be_

_(chorus)'_

They screamed one last time and left the stage. A man on the intercom spoke, after he made a beep sound to get everyone to be quiet. "Hello to all! I hope you enjoyed the first half of our show. Feel free to get any foods in the main sector, as our next three bands set up the stage to entertain you all. Please all of you exit out of one of the 6 main doors. If you would like, you can wait in the hallways. We will inform you when we are ready. The next band with be Pearl Jam. Thanks." And the voice faded to nothing.

Raven and Beast Boy looked around at everyone push and shove their way out of the auditorium.

"Raven! What do you think we should do now?! I'm not all that hungry...yet! Do you want to chat out in the hallways?!" Beast Boy shouted to his date over the yells from the crowds.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Well, that's it for now. I'll have the rest of the concert in the next chapter. I've made a plan that now I can get on my sister's computer and update. She doesn't even get on that one, so I'm good. See you next time!

**Lady Shelina Raven: **Thank you! I can't wait till I update again either...haha

**Linkinfreak1011:** Thanks. Yeah I hope I can visit again, but I don't know when Sara and yall will be meeting again! I know Raven is out of character, but I don't think Beast Boy is. But I wanted them to be like that anyways. Tell Ethan I say Hey!!! Once you see him again, please!

**Rhonda: **Thank you! I'm lovin it sounds just like that Mc Donald's commercial.

**Warprince2000: **There you go! (it's the new, next chapter ) Thank you, bunches!

**Gothica13: **You're welcome. I'm in 7th grade. one year younger than you! Haha. But I talked my parents into letting me stay up till 11:00, but I still can't see the Adult Swim episodes like Inu-Yasha that I love so much...unless I record them. But I don't feel like recording episodes every night. Lol. In my bio thingy, I don't really care if peoples know my name, because it's not like they know where I live. Haha, except the people who I talk to on AIM or I talk to on E-mail. (those people always normally get sneak peaks of the next chapter....shhhhh! don't tell anybody else!! Haha) I know what A Baby To Be Born Inside is, because I have you on my authors alert list, but I just haven't gotten to read it yet...;; sorry.

**Dannysckr:** I liked that prank too. Mostly this whole fiction will be based on Raven and Beast Boy, but every so chapters I might add in that Robin/Star part. But it will be much later chapters, when they finally confess the _right _feelings. I accually think I am updating sooner than I have been...

**Gryffindor620: **Update Soon Son!! ...hehe, I'm Hun. (I'm a girl ;;) But instead of just going into the details, I just went ahead and made Robin think about his pains of infliction Raven put onto him. Thanks yous ohs sos verys muchs!! (sorrys, I'm listening to Mudvaye and I'm hyper...even though Mudvayne is a heavy metal group.) stares off into space thinking

**Phoenix'sSoul: **Thanks. This was a quick update...I think. Of course Robin sucks. Haha. Thank you, I liked that joke also. It made me laugh.

Bunches and Bunches of thanks to all who reviewed! LOVE YOU!!

_Until Next Time..._


	4. Concert pt 2 new friends

Hey guys. Sniff I'm sick! Ahhh! I just woke up, and it's about 9:45 at night. Hehe...I went to be right after school which would be 3:20. I got to miss cheerleading practice....YAY!!! Ashley is coming out with a fan fiction, but she isn't sure she'll put up Love Triangles. Gosh, she keeps on changing her mind!!! I'll let you be informed when ever she does decide what she's putting up. OMG!!! My mom took my Mudvayne CD away!!!!! AHHHH!!!!! I LOVE MUDVAYNE!!!! (cries silently) They said it was too hard...but it isn't really!!! NOOO!!!!! Now I'm gonna have to wait till I'm 18 before I get my CD's back that they took away from me!! Anyways...Please try and enjoy this update of the second part of the concert!

Ps. In the last chapter, I had dance instead of concert when I had a divider. Also, I said last time that it was going to be a long song because of all the songs....but I'm dividing it into chapters. As I think you know already. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...and... I **DO NOT** OWN ANY BANDS OR SONGS THAT IS IN THIS!! NONE. Please do not sue. I don't own my friends either....haha. But I do own the friendship between us! D

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Chronic Love

Concert Pt. 2

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Raven and Beast Boy sat up against the cool pale tan wall as they gazed at the bustling people jabbing their way though each other, going either to the lobby or hallways through out the building. A group of teenagers spotted them leaning up against the wall nonchalantly and argued over who two of them should go over and talk to them. While they were deciding, they eavesdropped a little onto their conversation to know what to expect.

Beast Boy slowly moved his bony wrist and gently grabbed onto Raven's hand. She blushed and responded by cupping hers with his. Then Raven broke the comfortable silence.

"Why do you think Robin turned down Star? I _know_ he loves her. He talks about her in his sleep! I've heard him!"

"I really don't know Rae. Hey...what kind of stuff does he say?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Thinks I wish not to talk about!" She smacked his green forehead and chuckled silently to herself.

"It's getting late. Do you think we should check in at a motel or something after the concert?"

Raven looked at him with her eyes blown up. "Beast Boy, I'm not ready for that kind of relationship! But I'm flattered that you think of me that way..." She blushed the color of a cherry.

Beast Boy had an anime sweat drop form on his forehead, then a blush swam across his face. "Raven, uh, not that I don't want to do that, I meant only sleeping. Now if you want to, I certainly don't mind!"

Raven smacked her green lover on his hard head. They both laughed.

(Back to the teenagers)

"Oh my gosh, are they like a couple? That is so awesome! Whoever gets to go over there, you definitely have to ask them! This is like the history of history! Raven and _Beast Boy_?? Now that's somebody I would never have thought Raven would like! I thought it be like some gothic dude! Hehe!" A girl with long wavy blonde hair squealed.

"Oh be quiet Sara! Ashley and I will go over there! I'm not sure if any of you could handle it. Jesse, can't you keep her calm? Give her something to keep her occupied for the while! If we're lucky, we might can make friends with them. Right?" The girl named Heather said. She and her best friend, Ashley, walked casually over to the two team members.

"Hi, my name's Heather. This is Ashley. We were standing over there and noticed you two unbothered, and what a chance for us to talk!" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, but then nodded in approval to the girls.

Ashley looked at Heather, then smiled Beast Boy. "So, are you and Raven dating? We saw you two hold hands...and yeah." She smiled bashfully at them, while looking up. She made a shudder/laugh noise.

Raven blushed but took things into her own hands. "Yes, Ashley, we are. I know you are surprised that I, Raven, would date somebody like him. I know! Isn't it strange? But you know, love is skin deep, and that's how I feel for him." A light bulb above them exploded.

"Oh come on, Raven! You know you think I'm hot! See, you girls, when she first saw my beauty, she couldn't lay her eyes off of me! She followed me around like a love sick puppy! Now I can't blame her though. Who could?" Beast Boy smugly nudged Raven in the side.

Flames started flying out of Raven's eyes has she glared at him. Another light bulb blew, and people around them screamed as the glass shattered near them. The two friends, and the team members ignored it. "I think you are talking about yourself!! I never liked you at first! But you, oh you!! You followed me everywhere! Grrrrr!"

Both Ashley, and Heather had an anime sweat drop has they watched the two fight over who liked who how, and first.

"Uh....so anyways....how do you guys like the concert so far? I think it's awesome..." Heather said hesitantly.

"Oh, um, it's great! We just can't wait to get back in there and rock on some more! Right Raven?"

"Yeah." She still glared at him.

"Dude! I just love your outfits! They look totally awesome!" Ashley said and did a 'rock on' sign with her fingers.

"Yeah, so do yours." Beast Boy looked up and down at them looking at their features. Heather had on black pants with four pink zippers down them, and a pink t-shirt. Ashley was wearing khaki pants and a black shirt on with pins stuck all in it. Nice.

The intercom came on blaring after a few moments. "You can now enter back into the auditorium."

"Hey, do you guys wanna hang with us in there? We'll be in front!" Heather asked.

"Yes, please!" Beast Boy answered. Raven groaned, but followed. And she thought this is going to be just them tonight. 'I guess I can handle some extra company. They don't seem like too awful bad people, but what about their friends?'

The gang of guys and girls lead them straight to the front; probably because they ran inside, and knocked some people over by accident.

"Hey! I'm Lee Anna!" A tall, very thin girl greeted. She had on jean shorts, a bright neon green t-shirt, and a blue poncho. Her black wavy hair fuzzed out on some sides.

"Yo, I'm Roland." A tall boy with a pale blue Nautica shirt, and baggy jeans on greeted not even really caring. His shaggy brown hair was very messy, and it didn't look like he had brushed in a hundred years!

"'Ello, I'm Lauren! How are ya?! So you guys are...who?" A much perky girl with red hair spoke loudly. Jeans, plain blue t-shirt and a jean jacket was her attire.

"Um....hey, I'm Beast Boy, and this here is Raven." Beast Boy answered, and pointed to himself, then his girlfriend.

Lauren clapped her hands together loudly and jumped in the air. (A/n: Trust me, she actually does that...she'll come up to me at my locker and go 'HEY GIRL!!' then she'll do the jumpy clappy thing.) "I KNOW YOU NOW!!!" Both Raven and Beast Boy anime sweat dropped.

"Hi, I'm Hannah." A very quiet-shy girl voice spoke. A girl popped out from behind Heather. She wore a long jean skirt and a black t-shirt. Her really long blonde hair messed up when she moved. "She's my cousin." Heather concluded her sentence.

"Awesome."

"AND I'm Michelle!!!!!!" A very, _very _high-hyper voice said. She jumped around in circles until she fell over and fainted. Everybody had a anime sweat dropped fall from their heads.

"Hey, I'm the man, Jesse. How yawl doin'?" A very short redneck boy said. His hair was long and shaggy. "Dude, you are so not the man! You're the WOMAN!!! Now, if you want a man....look ME up!!" Roland gloated very cocky. Everybody started cracking up. Even Raven cracked up a little smile.

"Oh Roland, shut up!" Both Heather and Sara shouted. Roland just folded his arms and started grumbling as Beast Boy pointed at him and laughed.

"Hi, huns, I'm Sara." The short girl with blonde wavy hair said.

"You guys! You did not introduce muwh!" Somebody in the corner shouted.

It was Ashley. (A/N-It's a different Ashley.) For some reason, she had been quiet. For those moments it seems peaceful, forget that thought now! She came out of the shadows. Her short brown hair swayed has she walked up to the pair. She greeted them, then walked to Heather and started chatting with her.

The same man that came last time, was back on the stage. "Hello again, fellow listeners! Our next band will be Coheed and Cambria! Pearl Jam had a bad encounter and had to leave. Sorry." And he ran off behind the depths of the curtains. Right where he left, the band came running up to the stage.

"This song is called Favor House Atlantic." The lead singer said. He nodded to his fellow band members and the hard, fast beat music started to fill the auditorium. All of the gang of teenagers started head banging.

Your eyes tell the stories of a day you wish you could 

_Recall the moments that once have_

_Reach at the footsteps that brought us to this favor_

_I wouldn't ask this of you_

_Good eye, sniper_

_I'll shoot, you run_

_The words you scribbled on the walls_

_The loss of friends you didn't have_

_I call you when the time is right_

_Are you in or are you out_

_For us to know the end of us all_

_Run quick, they're behind us_

_Didn't think we'd ever make it_

_This close to safety in one piece_

_If you wanna kill me in the act of what could maybe_

_Save us from sleep and what we are_

_Good eye sniper_

_I'll shoot you run _

_The words you scribbled on the walls_

_The loss of friends you didn't have _

_I'll call you when the time is right_

_Are you in, or are you out_

_For us to know the end of us all._

_Bye, bye beautiful_

_Don't bother to write_

_Disturbed by your words_

_As they're calling all cars_

_Face step let down_

_Face step-step down._

_(repeat chorus) _

(A/N: the song repeats parts lot, so I didn't type it all, because it's all pretty much there.)

"Thank you!" The band yelled and then they ran briskly off the stage. The crowd roared and thundered.

"Raven, I loved them! What about you?" Beast Boy asked bouncy. He looked as if he was drunk.

"Yes, Beast Boy, I did. Hey, guys, do you know how many more bands are going to perform?" Raven asked casually. She started to get bored. All the bands were great, but just standing there listening was very pointless to her. She looked over at Beast Boy standing there, looking in aw at everything around him. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Probably because all the prettier, and thinner girls around him, than herself.

"Did you hear me?" Roland waved a hand in front of Raven's face. "I said, there will be 3 more." He said with irritation streaming through his words.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." She didn't really pay attention to him, but she heard. Her eyes were still fixed on Beast Boy though. For some reason, she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. He seems pure, and better than before. Was it because of her, because of the new friends, the concert itself? These questions stirred through her head. Before she knew it, the next band had already started. It was New Found Glory.

...Don't leave this rock unturned 'Cause you could like what you find A sure shot hit with your name attached to it Will you keep me in mind I won't east the first stone 

_Or leave the first mark _

_But I will leave a lasting impression_

_You believe what you want_

_And you said what's been said_

_And I do hope you learn a lesson_

_What's your problem_

_Can't you see it_

_And you go and blow it_

_Like everyone knows you will._

_Don't look too hard for what you want_

'_Cause it could be on the tip of your tongue_

_You're holding back like there's nothing left to it_

_Could this be a false alarm_

_I won't east the first stone_

I won't east the first stone 

_Or leave the first mark _

_But I will leave a lasting impression_

_You believe what you want_

_And you said what's been said_

_And I do hope you learn a lesson_

_What's your problem_

_Can't you see it_

_And you go and blow it_

_Like everyone knows you will._

_Why don't you get it together now_

_Failure's not flattering_

_When will you show yourself_

_You'll never learn your lesson..._

The music faded into nothing and the band left the stage wildly; the crowd roared with laughter, and screams.

"Raven, how did you like them?" Beast Boy questioned.

"...the lead singer is cute." Raven just stood there, ignoring the looks Beast Boy was giving her.

"Am I not cute?!"

"Yeah you are...just shut up."

Beast Boy gave a little 'humph' and walked over to Roland.

"Dude, how am I suppose to impress her?!" Beast Boy pleaded to Roland, thinking he could help.

"...Um, I thought you guys were dating or some crap? Why would you want to impress her, if you already have?"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Never thought of that did you? Hehe."

"Grrr."

"Oh well, let's watch the last group play. It's The Killers."

_On the field I remember you were incredible_

_   
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

_   
On the field I remember you were incredible_

_   
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah _

_   
On the match with the boys, you think you're all alone_

_   
With the pain that you drain from love_

_   
In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world_

_   
Cause Andy, you're a star _

Leave your number on the locker and I'll give you a call

_   
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

_   
Leave your legacy in gold on the plaques that line the hall_

_   
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah _

On the streets, such a sweet face jumping in town

_In the staff when the verdict is in   
_

_In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world   
_

_Cause Andy, you're a star   
_

_In nobody's eyes but mine   
_

_Andy, you're a star   
_

_In nobody's eyes but mine   
_

_Andy, you're a star   
_

_In nobody's eyes   
_

_In nobody's eyes but mine_

When the music finished, Raven was taken aback. The song sounded just like her and Beast Boy relationship!

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

That's all for now, folks!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I WENT TO THE INCUBUS CONCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ahem. **I'm back now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you guys liked this chapter!

**Gryffindor620: **Yeah, I thought about writing the infliction of the pain, but I just didn't feel like it...lol.. thanks anyways. ...umm...Thanks..Son!

**Phoenix'sSoul: **Thanks! Well, I'm not sure if they will apologizes...I'm not sure. (I wanted to have them die in the end after the 20 years of Rae and BB being gone)

**Gothica13: **Ok, I know this is really stupid of me to ask, and I don't know, you might get mad or you might just say its none of my business...oh well. I'll just ask. Are you a guy or a girl? Like I thought you were a girl, but then when I was reading a really great fiction by you, (nice job! I really liked it!) you were talking about you getting braces and you said, "How am I suppose to play Romeo...." And I just got all confused! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just asking. My VCR won't let me do the daily recording thing. I tried. You weren't being a pain in the ass when you gave me a long review...I love long reviews! So yay!

**DanielleHime: **Hey you, back at ya! I got my computer fixed...YAY! I think I emailed you...I put like "sorry if this is the wrong email address..." like if I sent it to some weird wacko by accident or something. I LOVE Franz Ferdinand! They are like my all time favorite band!

**Lady Shelina Raven: **Thanks, I so agree with you! I'm not sure if Star and Robin will be together...I'm kind of on mixed feelings on it, so you'll have to see when the time comes!

**Dannysckr: **...Make up your mind! Oh yeah...sorry about the looooong update! I forgot about it! Forgive me! Here, have a cookie!

**Warprince2000: **thanks! Same great review!

**RockerXo5: **Hey you! Thanks for reviewing....you know you don't have to act like I don't know you.... And of course I'm gonna read your story...but you kind of need to make up your mind on what story you'll post! Ashley! My chronic love fans know about you! ...but they don't know this is you, unless they read the review responses.... Hehe.

**SpAybaraSimonslit: **Thanks, I know, doesn't Robin suck? Lol. I'm not sure if he'll get with Star...I'm kind of torn on how I'm gonna do it.

_Until Next Time..._


	5. After Affect

I'm back, good as new! I was re-reading my last chapter, and I really think my details are starting to leave me. Lol. I don't have much to say today, so I'll just get on with the story, after the disclaimer and such.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on television. And I don't own the singers of the bands. I'm just toying with them. XD

**Warning:** Even though you probably don't care… I wanted to let you know that there will be thoughts of rape.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Chronic Love

After affect

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_**Beast Boy's P.O.V.**_

I, at a snail's pace, slanted my head towards my love. She looked so content on the outer surface, but on the indoors, I know she's suffering. Even though she has just about been able to administer her emotions, she still can't be a regular person. It kills me to imagine her in pain from her atrocious dark past, and from her father. Raven is a beyond compare person. She's the only one who's actually loved me for who I am.

I know Terra just used me. I don't know how, but know she did. I can't believe she would depart from us for Slade. I loved her so greatly. It was just tragic to see her betray us, and then pass away. It seemed as though ever since then; Raven has been the one who's stuck with me. When Rorek entered into her life, I was devastated. I would spy on her everyday as a fly, and it seems she fell more devoted to him each day. When she was betrayed by him, I just wanted to slash him to pieces. But now I guess she knows how it feels to be betrayed by the one you love.

I heard the aged man tell us a good night, and for the back-stage pass people to approach up to the stage to enter. I sighed and walked over to Raven. She glanced at me and smiled. I love her the most when I see her striking smile.

"Are you ready to say good-bye and meet the bands?" As asked her delicately. I think the final song affected her too. I'm going to have to purchase that CD soon.

"Yeah, I guess I am." We went over to the group to say our good-byes to them.

"It's heartrending to see you guys leave. You guys were great companionship on our date. I hope we can assemble again sometime." Raven confronted all of them.

"Well, we can always give you guys a call just to check-up on you two. Titans Tower's number is in the Jump City phonebook." Heather told us. She acted like we were typical teenagers just having modest, pleasurable fun. All of them did.

"Yeah, and I guess we'll see the team on TV too." Jesse replied.

"I guess we can allow you guys to call us." I said and winked. "Just keep in mind to ask for us!"

"Sure thing!" Raven and I both hugged each of them, and left up to the stage. I really liked those guys. They didn't think of us as the Teen Titans, but normal human beings. And that's why I think Raven acknowledged them. If Raven and I ever get married, we'll certainly invite them to the wedding.

"What's wrong, you're blushing." Raven whispered to me. I didn't know I was.

"Um, it's just a little warm in here." A little lie won't hurt. She shrugged her shoulders and we went behind the black velvet curtains and found the bands sitting on a huge rounded couch near the rear of the room. A younger gentleman, about the age of 24, blocked us and asked to observe our passes. We showed him, he accepted us, and led us to the back.

I set down beside the lead singer of New Found Glory. He nodded at me giving a welcome. "You're Beast Boy, right? From the Teen Titans? And that's Raven?" He questioned me, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Are you and little Miss Raven dating?" He looked me square in the eye. I bet he suspected it because it was only us two there, and not the rest of the team.

"I guess you could say that…but we aren't really steady yet. I don't know how to impress her!" It's the truth. It's seems as though every time I try to do something good for her, she gets hateful! But I love her too much for her to hate me.

"What do you mean? You must have impressed her if you got her to come here with you. Be thankful she likes you enough to go out to a rock concert with you. I just hope you can see it soon." He stared into my eyes with a durable glare in his pupils. I could tell he meant it.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Just has I spoke, Raven came stomping up to me, jerked me up on my feet by my hand, and protested.

"I want to go now!" She screamed into my ear. I have no idea what made her mad, but I didn't want to find out.

"Thank you, Jordan. You really helped me. I will always remember what you told me." I said appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Here-autographed CD's from every band. So if you found a song you really like, now you have the CD." He autographed his Catalyst CD, and handed me the additional signed disks. I will always remember this night.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

We pulled into a Comfort Inn, and I ran inside to see if they had a room open, while my sweet waited in the T-Car. I slowed down into a walk when I hit the inside. The white marble flooring sparked up at me has I walked on it to the clerk. A tall black man with a small mustache was in uniform waited for my entrance.

"How may I help you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I am wondering if you have a room vacant."

"As a matter of fact, we do. How many?" He asked while he started typing into the small computer.

"Two." I shifted my weight on my other foot, already knowing what the man was going to ask next.

"One or two beds?"

My face started to flood with blood. My heart started to pound. What was going to happen? "One."

He smirked at me. "Yes sir. It will be $122."

I pulled out my wallet and found that I only had one hundred and twenty dollars. "Um…sir…I'm short two dollars."

"Wait. How many days were you going to stay?"

"Just tonight."

"I'm sorry, I charged you for 2 nights. It will be $75." Relieve flushed my nerves after he said that. I handed him the money, and in return, he handed me the card key. I ran to the T-Car and retrieve Raven. Once she stepped into the air, a rain drop started to fall. One after the other. She started to laugh and we both ran into the motel laughing and screaming together. The man at the counter smirked at our wet faces and directed us to the hall way where our room was at.

"Down that hallway, to the right. Your room is number 457." I nodded at him and pulled Raven into the carpeted hall. We passed door number 456, so we looked at the other side of the hallway and fount our room. I slid the plastic card down the slot, and the little like turned green. I quickly opened the door, and inside, the most beautiful room I had ever seen was before my eyes. The carpet was a red rose color, and the walls were a golden yellow. One large kind-size bed was in front of a widescreen TV. There was a balcony with two chairs sitting slightly turned towards each other.

I heard Raven gasp, then it slowly faded away. "Beast Boy, why is there only _one_ bed?" She asked in an eerily calm voice. The sound waves sent a bone-chilling feeling up my spine.

"Um," I gulped. "They…um…only had this room in one bed." I lied. How could I lie to her? But what if my judgments of having one bed lead us to my expectations?

"Whatever. I'm going downstairs to buy some pj's. What size do you want?"

"Um…a man's small." She snuffed a laugh at my answer.

"Ha-ha, don't you mean _boy's _small? Ha-ha!"

"No! I said men's!" I hate it when people make fun of my size! "Well what about you?! What are you getting?!"

"Teen's medium. Why don't you get a Teen's small? Ok?"

"Fine."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I slowly floated around the wallpapered corner and came into the foyer, my dark shadow following closely. I noticed a new man, not the nice black man, but a younger teenager. His shaggy sand-blonde hair waved at the air has he moved his head. His gorgeous face was made of baby blue eyes, perfect full lips, high cheek bones, and his cheeks were soft rose. He had one silver ear ring in his left ear, and it sparkled when the light hit it in a certain spot. I feel as if I'm drooling.

I made my move in, striking my casual pose, and floated nonchalantly up to him. I placed my cold bony pale hands on the soft pale marble surface, and greeted him.

"Hello, I need two teenager's medium, and small sleepwear. The medium needs to be a girl's size, and the small needs to be a boy's." I told dream boy my order. He showed me such a glamorous smile. Hey, even I, Raven, can dream! He placed his elbow on the counter and still smiled at me as he talked.

"Do you really? Would you like to come back here with me to get it? They're just in the back. I could use some company." He grinned at me. I know what he wants. I'm not giving anything to him, but I will go with him. I know what I'll do. I gave him the sexiest smile I could muster.

"Sure, bad boy. Show me the way." I answered seductively. I heard about 10 light bulbs explode down the hall, but he didn't seem to notice. "By the way, my name is Raven. What's yours?"

"Kevin. Pretty name you got." He wiggled his perfect brown eyebrows at me. He led me behind the counter and through a steel slide door. It hissed behind us. We proceeded to walk into the darkening room, until we reached the back.

Before I could react, he pounced on me, and pushed me onto the cement floor. He started kissing my neck roughly starting to suck hard on it. I could feel the blood starting to come to the skin. He started to try to rip my pants and shirt off, but I used my magic on him, and sent him flying off of me. He flew into the wall, leaving a huge body dent with him as he fell. He was knocked out cold. I hurriedly grabbed the sleepwear I needed and rushed out the door.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Thank you so much, I hope I updated sooner…probably not. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, but I've been really busy and I've been working on this piece by piece. Forgive me! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! Love you guys! muah

**Warprince-**Thanks!

**Sexychicky862- **Why hello! :D Thank you, I hope you enjoy!

**Gothica13-**Yeah, I know what a tomboy is, I'm sort of one too, in a way. I've never heard of 'Macbeth' but I'm sure it's good. Happy Birthday! Mine is coming up soon also, but I'll be 13! Yay! I'm not sure, but if you are talking about Thanksgiving, we had 3 days off. I'm sorry that I made this chapter shorter, but I was starting to get writer's block, so I stopped (so I won't get it). Oh my gosh…I think I am taking this story in too slow! I have so much more to go! I'm not even close to my summery! Haha. Beast Boy and Raven leave teen titans…get married…titans ruined…remaining titans mess up rich Beast Boy and Raven's home…Starfire and Robin never speak to each other again sob…yadda yadda yadda. There's a bit of forward info for ya! D Happy Holidays!

**SPARTAN-45-**I don't know…I forgot. Thanks!

**Yumi Yakahumi- **My hands are dying just to get the next chapter up for you! :D Thank you for taking a look at my other Teen Titans fiction! I was really excited when I saw you had reviewed for both of them! Thank you oodles and oodles! Keep up the reading!

**DigitalGlowStick- **Yeah, Roland can be such a jerk with girls, but man, he's awesome! Even though I'm a girl, and I know how he treats 'em, we're still good friends. He's a cracker wink, wink. OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SO FREAKING LUCKY!! You have snow!!! Since that earthquake screwed up the weather, we aren't getting any snow! I'm over in Virginia, so you probably know…if you seen the weather channel. I heard California got snow…that's a wowy! My story is just getting started, so I really hope you stay with this! :D

_Until Next Time…_


	6. Sorry

Hello, I hope you enjoy! This chapter will be point of views, except for one part.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Chronic Love

Sorry

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Raven**

Why I went with that damn clerk, I don't know, but all I know is that I need to get away from the scene. I guess I thought he wouldn't have let me have my things. Uh-oh, some of the lights are dimming. I suppose the power is getting ready to go out.

I scurried down the hall and approached the metal hotel door, and slowly knocked. I was greeted by Beast Boy; God, please don't let him see the mark on my neck! I prayed to myself. I threw his pajamas at him and I went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it. I backed my self to the door and gradually slid down.

**Beast Boy**

Why did Raven look so bothered when she came into the door? I smiled at her, so why the grim face? Maybe she hates me now! What if she met a guy and made out with him while she was gone? Ideas swirled through my head as negative as can be.

I sighed and decided to put on my pajamas. I took the shirt in my hand and stole a glance at its design-Purple background color with green stitches. I pulled it over my head and shoved my arms into the sleeves. I picked up the pants-same as the top-and slid my bony olive legs into them, and then I took off my spikes.

Then I realized something. There's only one bed. I gulped and climbed onto the bed, sliding to one side. Raven is going to kill me.

**Raven**

My gosh, these pajamas look so gay! The colors on mine are pink and lavender. I wish I would have looked at was I was grabbing. I glanced at my face in the mirror- pale flesh, violet eyes and hair. Why do I have to be so ugly? I sighed and pulled off my spikes. Since I already had on the Pj's, I started to clean off my face of eyeliner and mascara. I took a long, hard look at my neck and noticed the blood under the skin. Damn, I thought, I wish I wasn't that stupid to do that. And, I need to stop cussing. This isn't like me.

I slipped from the bathroom to the bedroom. Oh no, Beast Boy only got one bed. Da—arn it. Man, I really need to stop. Calm down, and just pay no attention to the fact that Beast Boy will be alongside you sleeping. Ah, that's right-sleeping. That's all we'll be doing. I climbed onto the space he left for me and covered my self up with the covers. Then I heard him speak.

"Raven, I really love you, you do know that, right? And I would never try to do anything to hurt you." Oh no, what do I say? I know he loves me, but what is he trying to say?

"Um, what, might I ask, are you asking?"

"Well, if I kissed you, would you get mad?"

"Well, it would be my first real kiss, but no, I would not." Oh my gosh, is he saying what I think he's saying! I've always dreamed for this moment, but I'd never think it would happen with…_him. _Beast Boy- he's green, a little hairy, a joker, and did I mention green? But I do love him. I don't know what intrigued me into loving him. I've never loved someone this quickly, normally it is just a crush. I think I am really ready for my first kiss-with him.

I saw him inch towards my face, looking into my eyes. He was studying me; his eyes going deeper and deeper into the depths of my pupils. I looked down, breaking the death lock. Then it hit me-our lips touched. To my surprise, I kissed him back. I pulled away, not wanting to go far.

"Beast Boy, that was great." I half-smiled at him. "But I'm tired. Good night." So I just had my first kiss and I completely blew it. His eyes fell when I said 'but I'm tired' I could tell it hurt his feelings. But I'm not supposed to care, am I? Yes, I am. Since I love this boy…err...man…I have to value him. I'm regretful Beast Boy. I turned and closed my eyes.

"Ok. Sweet dreams, beloved Raven."

**Back at the tower…**

"Robin?" Starfire whispered quietly in front of the wonder boy's bedroom. The metal door hissed open showing a sleepy Robin. He looked at her- Pink monkey pajamas, pig-tails, fluffy slippers, and holding her pillow in her arm.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Oh Robin, I can not sleep with the lightening cracking at my window; Can I sleep in your room? I am quite scared." Robin started to sweat, and lost words.

"..I... um, sure, Starfire." Robin's face was starting to turn blood red. 'I thought she was mad at me? I wonder if she has forgotten. I sure hope so. Hey…what did I do anyways?'

"Thank you, Robin. Now I will make a place on the floor, for which I will not enter your space tonight." Starfire quickly entered the bedroom, went to the far edge of the room (farthest away from Robin) and set down.

"Starfire, do you need a blanket? I will be happy to allow you borrow one of mine, or I can dash to you room and snatch one."

"I will be very grateful of you if you would saunter down to my room to fetch my pink wool blanket from the back of my room. Do not look in or at my private values. Please and thank you very greatly."

Robin stared at his princess and gradually turned around, and left his room. 'Ok…Starfire."

Starfire threw her pillow on the ground and scurried to Robin's drawers. She opened the top timber box and shuffled threw his shirts, going down each drawer. When she got the third one, under the underwear, was his diary-and it was unfastened. She turned to the 25th page and looked at the date-March 21st, 2008- that was two days ago-the day she told him her feelings.

_March 21, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day ever! Starfire told me she loved me. I couldn't believe it! -_

Starfire slammed the book shut and threw it back into the dresser without finishing the entry. She felt a tear manufacture in her eye, and looked away. She couldn't consider that Robin wasn't fond of her in any way. She rapidly brushed her tear away and hurried back to her pillow. She curled up in a small ball on the floor and slowly fell slumber before Robin got to the room.

Robin retrieved back into his room and looked upon a sleeping beauty. He sighed and gently placed the cover over her. The boy wonder watched Starfire stir into the warmth that was being put upon her and finally fell at rest. Robin climbed into his bed and snuggled into the blankets, finally falling fast asleep. "Good night Starfire, I'm really sorry."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Beast Boy**

My gosh, I wish we would have shut the curtains last night before we went to sleep; the sun is burning my eyes! Ugh…I wonder how Raven's doing. I turned over to face her, but she was still sleeping. Then I noticed something out of place on her neck…shouldn't that splotch of blood be inside her, not up under the skin? Hmm…I wonder if she hit her neck last night. Oh well, I'll ask her when she wakes up.

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, it's like her emotions run free when she is resting. But everything gets ruined when she wakes up, though her eyes bright up, after the gray film has cast away from the pupils. I'll lie back down for a while, until Raven decides to wake up sooner or later. I let my head rest down fully onto the pillows and I slowly fell into a deep snooze.

**Raven**

Raven, wake up! This is the latest you've ever sleep in! Raven's mind was trying to wake her up, but she didn't seem to want to respond, but she well heard her mind scream at her. She wanted to stay beside Beast Boy; just lying together unmoving, gracefully. Of course she wouldn't admit that in public or anything, it's all in her mind.

Oh fine! I barely lifted my eyelids then I gradually opened them trying to get use to the light. I looked around the room, then down to Beast Boy. He was half awake-I can tell he's trying to sleep.

"Beast Boy, I'm awake." I said serenely. His eyes flew open and he shot up. He looked at me with his beautiful jade eyes.

"You're awake! We slept in pretty late, huh?" He half smiled at me, then leaned in and gave me a small kiss. "Good morning, Raven."

My eyes widened at what he just did. The TV in the front of the room burst into flames. I forgot about my emotions. Then why didn't something happen when I received my first real kiss? I guess I was ready for that one.

"Yes, we did. Good morning to you too…Beast Boy." Why did I hesitate to say Beast Boy? I suppose I need to get use to this new thing.

"So, I have a question-Do you consider me has your boyfriend?" Oh gosh, I knew he was going to ask this sooner or later, what do I say? I really need to think about this…

"Yes, I do, Beast Boy. What about you? Do you think of me as your girlfriend?"

"Of course I do! You're my only _real _love! But you know what? I think we need to get dressed and get out of here, before the staff notices the broken TV!" He snickered in addition, pulled me off the bed.

We laughed and giggled as we tried to put on our clothing as fast has we could. We were falling over, tickling, and horse-playing all over the place. This had been the first time in my life that I had actually had a good time, and my emotions not run haywire. I felt completely free and alive.

"So are you ready to go?" Beast Boy asked me after we both finally succeeded getting on our attire. Man, he's so cute when he's breathless. Oh my gosh, what am I thinking!

"Yes, let's please go now…maybe before we go back home, we can stop and get breakfast." What am I talking about? I don't eat breakfast much…oh well; I suppose I'm craving it. I walked out the door with Beast Boy, holding hands as we went to the front counter. The same sweet black man was standing at the desk.

"Hello, are you checking out this wee morning?" He said to us moving his head back and forth.

"Yep! It was a great stay. Here's the return card, and we'll be on our way." Beast Boy replied to the man. He handing over the card, grabbed my hand again, and took us out to the T-Car. He opened the passenger's side door for me and let me crawl in. I shut the door and waited for Beast Boy to start up the vehicle.

Has we drove down the road; I started to think about the night before. Why hadn't my emotions collapsed? He kissed me a soft and beautiful kiss, but the only thing that happened that night and this morning was the TV blowing up. Maybe love has slowed down my disobedient emotions. Now that I do feel love, my lust and love emotions are unlocked. They now roam free around my head, liberated from their cages.

Because of Beast Boy's fast driving, the buildings seemed to be blurred together in the soft blue morning sky. Colors of black, yellow, and red molded together forming quick streaks going widely beside us. I looked over to Beast Boy-his eyes firmly on the road, and both hands planted on the wheel. His eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrated on his driving. The soft light from the up-rising sun graced kissing upon him, bringing out every little detail etched into his beautiful olive skin.

The car started to slow down a bit as a cute little café came into the crowded horizon. He pulled into the small paved lot and found a parking spot. Beast Boy got out of the T-Car and made his way to the passenger's side to open the door for me. I hopped out and waited till I heard the car door slam. He came up behind me and slid his hand into the back pocket of my pants. I did the same to his, so now our arms crisscrossed. Passing by couples and loners looked at us and smiled. I knew being with Beast Boy would a good choice.

**Back at the Tower**

Cyborg woke up early than usual, so he decided to make breakfast for the team-excluded Raven and Beast Boy, but he'll make extra's just incase when they come in if they're hungry. The kitchen doors hissed open letting him have access into the living room and kitchen. The metal man swung open the refrigerator door and pulled out bacon, eggs, sausage, and six tofu waffles. He surprised himself, but he was going to try the tofu waffles, and make sure Robin and Starfire try them also.

He pulled out four frying pans and placed them each on a different eye on the stove. He put the heat on high and placed two tablespoons of butter in each pan. Soon, each pan was sizzling up butter and cooking meats, eggs and waffles. The waffles came off first, then the eggs, and finally the sausage and bacon. He placed everything on plates and put them on the buffet bar. He smelled the aroma seeping up from the food and turned to wake up Starfire and Robin.

He knocked on Starfire's door and heard no response. So he did the first thing that came to mind-knock down the door. He took a peek inside the room and saw not an alien in sight. Cyborg shrugged and proceeded to Robin's room. He knocked on the door to the Boy Wonder's room, and started to hear someone drag themselves to the door. Robin slid robin his entrance.

"What do yah want?" Robin asked lazily. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his mask was almost falling off.

"Dude, um, breakfast is ready. Have you seen Starfire anywhere?"

"Yeah, she's in my floor." Robin opened his door all the way and showed Cyborg a tall skinny girl curled up in a ball on the floor.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I've finished this chapter! Whoa, this thing took me a while to write! I hope you enjoyed it…

**Darkest Midnight- Thank you very much, no the story definitely didn't end there…this story is going to be very long. I really haven't even gotten to the plot yet. I'm just gradually getting there. ;) **

**Warprince2000-Thanks!**

**DigitalGlowStick- Well, guess what! We got a TON of snow… just like 3 days ago. Since I'm in Virginia, we normally get the tip of storms… but Yay! **

**Kissa123- Thank you so much:) **

**Yumi Yakahumi- Hehe, I gotcha ;) Thanks! **

**CRiTiC123- Hehe, thanks, I'll try! **

**Gothica13- Ehh, Piano tests… I've never heard of having piano tests, but I do take piano lessons. I had a Piano Recital just recently, I suppose I did well. But how you're talking, those piano tests seem hard! Your high school has a lot more to choose from on the languages… our high school only has like French, Spanish, and German… and I think that's about it. I want to learn Japanese so badly, but I don't have any way. To get an A, try and study at least 15 minutes a night, and try to pay attention in class. Oh yeah, and do the homework assignments. When you are doing homework, that's the same thing as studying. I just turned 13 and I'm so happy! The P.E. situation is the same here… my gosh it's so annoying. At my school, the valley girls aren't that bad, because most of them are nice and will talk to anybody. We do have a few that are SLUTS…ahem. In band, I'm first chair, and it seems as though out of all the flutes, me and Ashley ( a second chair girl ) are the only ones who know how to play anything! I'm having to work my butt off in Mr. White's class to stay first chair, because Ashley and I play about the same. It's so exhausting sometimes. I'm getting ready to go to a concert at our local YMCA. It's a heavy metal show so I bet it'll be good. Hehe, I'm probably taking up your time. Thanks! **

**Gubba-Gubba- Aww, thank you so much! **

**Jabikesalot/Nala/Dancingirl3- Thank you so much! Talk to you later:) **

**Hunter- I will I will! Thanks for your review! **

_Until Next Time…_


	7. Truths and Goodbye

Hello, I'm back with my continuation of my story. I hope I am updating sooner than before...which I think I have not. Yes, I know, this story is _very _out of character, but hey-it's a romance story. I want a romance story to be romantic. But also, I don't like romance stories that are _too_ out of character where you can't read it any more. I've read some of those. -shudder-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I don't own the "suitcase" idea from 'White Oleander.' **

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Chronic Love

Truths and Goodbye

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**At the Tower**

"Whoa." The half metal man was speechless. The human part of his face winced, and proceeded to speak again, "What did you do to her; Rape or something? Man, I know you like her and all...but retreating to this?" If only poor old Cyborg knew what really had been going on.

"What! Starfire and I did nothing. She came to my room last night afraid of the lightening. Trust me; she doesn't like me, so why would I try to do anything anyway?" A slight touch of depression was strung through his last line, to make everything obvious to the hybrid.

"You like her, don't you? Well, even if you don't, she definitely does. She confessed to you her feelings, so why do you think she took refuge to your room to keep way of the lightening. Even though you deny your true feelings, they still are there. Don't run away from your past or future. Think about the present. Your expectations will be at stake if you don't fess up to yourself and Star. Dude, I'm only looking out for you."

"Cyborg, I'm touched, but it's not happening. I just can't. I tried to tell her how I felt, and there was a pang in my mind telling me not to-like it will be my biggest mistake ever. Man, I'm going to take a shower. You can have the honors of waking Sleeping Beauty up."

**Beast Boy**

Raven, I love you. I can't take it any more. Marry me; let's have children. Live together for the rest of our lives. Throw away our past, and start fresh together. If only I could make my little fantasy come true, instead of losing myself to my mind of lust. I stared at my love eat a few bites of her toast, until she noticed I was looking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I could tell she was getting aggravated with me. I can't help but to stare.

"Um, sorry." I took a bite of my salad, and looked outside the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her started to stare at _me._ I thought she didn't like staring. Well, I'm not going to say anything. I'm going to try to look as precious and pretty as possible. Well...not pretty, but handsome. I don't want to look gay. I chewed slowly, and puffed my lips out a little. I feel so stupid trying to look angelic, but I can't help it. She is definitelyworth it.

She took a sip of her tea, while still looking at me. My face is starting to feel hot and flushed; I don't think I'll be able to put up this act much longer. I let out a huge sigh and turned to look at her. "Raven, I thought you didn't like staring."

"I don't, but I couldn't help but to look upon at you. Your skin glows in the sunlight. Unlike my skin who cowers at the sun rays, blocking each and every beam to keep its gray, pale color. It's like my flesh wants to me to be hidden away, while yours wants to show the whole world you're there." It was scary how eerily calm she spoke. She rested her chin on her hand and smiled a small smirk-barely noticeable.

"I've never thought of skin being like that, but now that I think about it, it seems so true, but unrealistic at the same time." I said. Oh...my brain hurts.

"Don't get yourself confused Beast Boy." She chuckled at her own humor and sighed. She seems calmer now that we are eating than what she did when we were at the motel. I just can't wait till we get home to feel the warmth of the sweet normal bliss.

I left a tip of three dollars after I paid for the meal. The store manager smiled at us as we left, hand in hand. I wonder why Raven like- no loves me. Everybody else sees me as the jester of the Tower. I wanted to be more than that – which I knew I already was – but Raven saw that, and found my inner beauty. All my life I have tried to find that "someone just for me" by dating and things. Terra helped me learn that love at first sight can't always be perfect; you have to experiment with the looks and most of all _personality_ before you can actually think about loving that one special person. I think Raven has definitely gotten some of her chemistry work to evolve into love. I never knew I was so deep in my mind…My imagination might have a higher IQ!

I opened the door for Raven and helped her step down onto the moist green grass. She hooked arm with mine to make a chain as we made our way to the T-shaped skyscraper. We hopped on the smooth cobble stones then slipped in the open doorway. We crept into the kitchen and I couldn't hold in my excitement when I saw Cyborg and Starfire eating bacon.

"Surprise, we're home!" I yelled fulgently into the silent extent. Raven behind me just looked around and acted as if she had never seen me before in her life. My two teammates turned their heads, and both faces lit up. They both ran over towards us.

"So did you two do the deed?" "Why were you out all night?" "How glorious it is for you to be home!" "Who did you meet?" "How were the bands?" They flung questions at us all at one time; it was so hard to keep up with them. Then I heard Raven scream at them, making them, and I shut up. I, Cyborg, and Starfire's eyes got huge and puffy.

"No; it was too late; thanks; a group of friends, New Found Glory; they were pretty awesome. There you go. Now you may carry on with your breakfast." I'm surprised Raven knew all the questions/answers they asked. They twisted and set back down on the stools and continued to eat with out saying a word. I presume she startled them enough to shut their faces.

"We just wanted to welcome you…" Star mumbled softly.

"Well you did. Next time, don't ask so many questions at the same time." Then Raven was off to her room. I followed far behind her to see what her problem was. She never has acted so childish to her friends before when they are going to just greet her!

When Raven's mad, I feel mad- It's our bond. But I wonder why she's suddenly acting angry. When we had our "vacation," she seemed so calm and tranquil. Being home must be a queue to her emotions to bitch. I'm going to have to talk to her about this-personally.

The dark goddess's shut door appeared in the clearing, and my heart started to pound. There was an eerie aura from her room that I just couldn't place on my finger. Since I love her so much, I'm going to have to see what's up.

I knocked slowly on the hard metal door and stopped to hear any signs of movement. I sighed and slumped down on the floor. No answer. Then suddenly the door hissed open and I ended up falling backward onto Raven's feet.

"What do you want?" I scrambled up and faced her. It was now or never.

"What's your deal? Since when can you not take a bit of cheerfulness for your teammates? They probably missed us and we probably missed a lot of adventure while we were out. You never know – Robin could have told Starfire that he loved her! Hehe…probably not, but we can hope! But anyways…why the bitch all of the sudden? You don't even know what you do to me! Whenever you're sad, I'm sad. When you're angry, I feel angry, etc, etc."

"I don't know; it's just that they were throwing questions at the same time over and over again, and it made me really mad. Beast Boy, I'm sorry that my emotions affect yours too…I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks for caring." She gave me a light smile, and it made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

"Raven, I love you." We embraced a warm hug, and I knew then that our love was true.

**  
Three Years Later…**

**Raven**

It's sad to leave all these memories behind in this old little Tower I use to call home. I have a very fond past with this place, and I'm making sure not to forget it. Over the years and days, I have made suitcases of my life here, for I knew I would be leaving someday –with or without Beast Boy. I have a violet case, and inside I have a small doll setting of the tower – I bought the souvenirs at a shopping mall earlier- with toys of the team and our living room put together. It's a beautiful creation to me. Then I have a blood red suitcase for when Beast Boy and Cyborg saved me from myself, and dad. There are more, but one I dearly love is my white case- it's when Beast Boy and I had our first kiss at the Motel. I have a small bed, and our action figures lying under the covers, lips pressed together, and even though they are dolls, it still brings back memories of our foremost kiss. I'm working on a yellow one, which is going to be the setting of today – me and Beast Boy departing from the Teen Titans to start a new life together.

"Are you ready dear?" Beast Boy came up from behind me.

"No I'm not, but I'm almost there. I have to make sure I have everything. I have so many things to take – not just clothing, but suitcases." He nodded and walked off to the closet to see if any clothes were left over. I'm physically, but not mentally ready to leave all my memories behind. I know I need to move on, and live my life, but it's so hard. The Titans are horribly angry with us – well Robin and Cyborg is; Starfire is just disappointed. Speaking of Starfire – she never got her wish to hear Robin say 'I love you' to her. He does love her, but he doesn't have the balls to say it. His mind has locked up the answer in a cell and thrown away the key. They would have been perfect together…if only Robin could have seen that she really did love him. Well I've learned from that mess though- guys are stupid; stupider than I thought. I guess it's time to leave.

"I'm ready!" I yelled into the empty white room that used to be black and maroon, full of things. He popped his head out from the closet and smiled. He's grown taller over the years, and his skin as gotten lighter. He's let his hair grow out to an ear length shag cut. His personality has also changed-he's more serious, but still has that jester tone. His voice has gotten deeper and stronger. He's so handsome, and I love him dearly. I'm so happy we're going to live our life together. We can each get jobs, make money, and buy a lovely house. I'm going to have to start a new life, because the life of a Titan is starting to break me.

The icy tension from the rest of the Titans in the living was so thick; you could cut it into a thousand pieces with scissors, and then share it with the world. Robin and Cyborg were glaring at the window, sitting on the couch, and Starfire was moping around in the kitchen. She was the earliest to observe us with luggage in hand, and rushed up to us to give a farewell hug. The Boy Wonder and Cyborg just looked at us with the same cold stare. Starfire had tears dwelling in her eyes as she held us in her arms us one last time before we left. I will really miss her. She was such a good friend, but I'm going to have to go. My future will be at stake if I stay there all my life.

The taxi we called earlier was outside waiting for us. The driver came around the car and helped us put the baggage in the trunk. We both set down in the car, and the car door slammed.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

I'm very proud with this update, actually. I think I made the details just right. I probably could have gone farther for you guys, but I felt this was a good stopping point. Thanks to you who reviewed! I really appreciate the lovely words.

**Hunter: Thank you! **

**Beastboy and Raven 4ever: Thanks! I'm trying to update sooner, but every time I try, I end up updating later than usual. So I'm just going on my own pace. **

**Darkest Midnight: That's perfectly fine. I'm just glad you left me a review even though you were tired! **

**Warprince2000: Thank you! **

**DigitalGlowStick: Hehe…It's May now! Trust me, must angst will happen, but just not enough to rate it with it. Thank you! I hope I'll hear from you again!**

**M3gan92: I will try my best!**

**Gubba-Gubba- Yes, very Ooc, and I love it, because it's a romance story, and I can't make it romantic with out some out of character happening! It _is_ very funny about the diary thing! **

**Jackdaw: Thank you! **

**Gothica13: Well, I'm not in high-school either…I'm in the grade _younger _than you! Haha. That idea seems really cool, I hope it works out. I've never heard of Cyrano De Burgia…Hmm. In piano lessons, I'm going to start playing Nightmare before Christmas music. I think it's going to be really awesome, because I've gotten a lot better at my playing. I had played the Theme from Godzilla, which knocked my skills up a whole bunch. That piece was really hard. My sister might be moving out because of my mom and hers fights. Nicole-how can I put this- has a jackassed boyfriend which totally screwed up her nerves and mom and dad does not like him. Well she's still going with him –she's so naive-and parents and Nicole fight all the time about it. So, it pretty much always sucks around here. We are having a talent show at our school for the 7th grade, and me and a girl from school and we are going to make up our own song and play it on the flute. If that doesn't fall through, I'm going to sing something. I have to have a backup plan! Lol. **

_Until Next Time…_


	8. Titans Broken

**I'm a green and pink octopus with pretty polka-dots, and you all have to love me! **

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans, **or **a green and pink octopus with pretty polka-dots that you all have to love. I don't own Macado's!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chronic Love

Titans Broken

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Raven said. She has become more considerate of other people since she and Beast Boy started a real relationship. She now has more emotions in her voice, and she seems to always be happier. She knew they were doing the correct thing, but she just required hearing it from somebody else.

"I've told you time and time again, yes. How can we be strictly together with all the commotion at the tower? We feel affectionate for each other right? We need to keep ourselves strong and more reliable." Beast Boy always knew what to say when it came to Raven. It was like she was in his mind making him smarter. He took an IQ Test a couple of weeks ago and he got a score of 67! That's very well for him. He was so excited that he celebrated with a tofu feast-though nobody ate anything.

Raven watched the downpour fall down against the taxi cab as they drove farther way from their city. She pressed her forehead against the glass and sighed. Raven slide her hand under Beast Boy's hand and squeezed as hard as she could. She just couldn't bare the mental stress that she and Beast Boy were managing. She turned her head and looked at the city getting smaller and smaller. The skyscrapers didn't look like themselves anymore, and the houses looked like ants and they've just burst. Beast Boy lightly tugged her back around so it wouldn't be as hard.

"Never look back. **Never**." Raven sniffed and nodded. A tear fell from her eyes onto her cheek, then two, then three. The light-up sign on the top of the taxi cab shattered into a million piece and street lights were exploding as she kept letting the tears decrease. Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and gave her a big, warm hug and let her cry in his chest.

"Raven, I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you. We came make this work. Just try and keep a control on your emotions. Everything is getter darker from the lights blowing up. Get a grip. Okay?" Raven wiped her tears away and sighed. _This will be a long ride._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I wonder what they're doing now." Starfire said then sighed. She missed her friends greatly even though they had only been moved out a couple of hours. The feeling of them going to be gone evermore made her very poignant.

"What are we going to do! Didn't they think that their actions could cause great destruction to their teammates! Where do they think they get off at? We won't be able to replace them, because nobody can match up to them! We're so screwed!" Robin yelled to nobody in particular, and started pacing furiously.

"Well we can get Bumble Bee and Speedy! Heck, we could get the whole Titans East! So what's your problem man! If it's anything, _you_ are going to be the one that's going to ruin this team!" Cyborg yelled in the same manner to his leader. His face turned red and his muscles flexed up and down.

"If we got those two, even _more_ relationships will fly! You will pair off with Bumble Bee, and Starfire will probably get with Speedy! Then ya'll move away! Raven was our strongest member of our team! How could we loose her! Beast Boy didn't matter; he was our weakest; how will we survive!"

"What you're saying is an opinion! Starfire is _very_ strong! We will survive if we have her! We don't need Raven! And also, Beast Boy was physically powerful himself! Nobody on this team is _weak_. You should never say that about anybody! If they were weak, they would not have been on this team." Cyborg pounded his fist on the coffee table getting angrier. Starfire decided to come in also.

"Robin! How could you say something like that? Friend Cyborg is right-nobody is weak. And how would you know that I'd select Speedy! I love you, but you resent me. I will never prefer him over you, and now, I will on **no** account choose you ever again. I am truly sorry Cyborg-I see I am not wanted here at this tower, on this team. I am now-with out further notice-quitting the team." Robin's eyes got big, and his face steamed up with anger. How could she do something like this to him? He has cared for her all that he's known her, and she's leaving.

"Well you know what! I don't need you, or Cyborg! The Teen Titans are through! Cyborg, if you want, you can _keep_ the tower, but to heck with you guys! I'm leaving too. Good riddance!" Both Cyborg and Starfire's mouths hung down to their feet as they heard what Robin had just said to them. He's never gotten so worked up about anything like that before! Robin stormed out of the living room, and with in minutes, he came out with his things and left Titans tower. Starfire burst into tears, and hugged Cyborg. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Starfire, if you ever need anything, you can stop by here. I'll always be a friend to you, and I'll always be here for advice. Good bye Starfire." He gave her a small smile and let her go pack her things.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We're here." Beast Boy said loudly as they pulled up to a cheep motel. They have to stay here until they can find an apartment. "We'll have to stay at least a week here. We can probably do it, because it's a little old. There are barely any cars here." He paid the escort taxi man after he helped them get their bags out of the trunk. He sped away, leaving the couple in the parking lot. They walked into the office and saw a man at the desk.

"Um...hello? We need at least a weeks stay. How much would that be?" The man raised his eyebrow at the green teen and punched in some numbers on his calculator.

"It will cost yah seventy bucks." Said Bud, or that's what his name tag said. He hocked up some tobacco that he was chewing and spit it in a can. Raven's grim look changed to disgust. Beast Boy looked in his wallet and pulled out two twenties, four tens, and two five dollar bills and handed them to the unclean man. 'Bud' handed him a door key and pushed them out of the office.

"This place is a dump. Why did we come here?" Raven complained.

"Because right now, this is all I can afford. We're going to _have_ to get jobs. What are you going to try and get?"

"Heh."

"You could be a waitress. You'd make at least a hundred bucks a night in tips depending on how long you worked. I'll probably try and get a job at a gas station. Okay?" Raven nodded and pushed the key into the lock. She opened the door and put her stuff in the corner. She flopped down on the made bed and sighed. Beast Boy smirked and bounced on her stomach.

"Well hello." Raven smiled up at her lover, sat up, and gave him a light kiss. He slowly pushed her back down and gave her a romantic kiss. He slid his tongue in, and soon they were making out. The lights were flickering though they didn't take any notice to it. Their passion was just so wrapped up, they didn't pay attention that the lights above them exploded, and the walls were cracking.

"Beast Boy, I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Raven spoke and pushed him off of her. He nodded and went to the bathroom so she could change.

Raven slid on her pajamas, and got into bed. Momentarily, Beast Boy crawled into bed with her and soon they fell asleep.

The alarm clock buzzed into Raven's ears waking her up. Beast Boy didn't even hear the sounds, so Raven had to hit him. He snored one last time then abruptly woke up from a slap given to him by his girlfriend. She giggled and went into the bathroom to change while he was trying to wake up. He fell back down on the bed then sighed. He might as well get up and try to get a job. He grabbed his clothes out of his suitcase and waited for Raven to finish in the bathroom.

His girlfriend came out of the restroom with black spandex knee-shorts and a short plaid miniskirt over top of the shorts. She had a red tee-shirt saying: Don't look at me...it was his fault. She wore a studded belt wrapped loosely around her hips, and a studded arm bracelet. "Hey." She waved at him, and walked out of the bathroom. He stood speechless as he watched her sit down on the bed and turn on the television. Beast Boy shrugged and went in the bathroom.

They held hands and walked down the street of the busy town. It was now 9:57 so they assumed most places were open by now. They first stopped at Jimmy Slims Gas Station on the corner of Dawns Street. Beast Boy walked in and met the guy at the counter. He was drumming with his fingers on the counter top singing in and out songs that were in his head. He had on a dirty grey shirt and jeans. There was a dusty fan slowly turning in the corner barley cooling down the room.

"Hi- um- I'm looking for a job, and I was hoping you'd be hiring?" He nervously said to the guy named Kyle.

"Dude...yeah bro! Here's this application and all yah hav'tah do is fill it out." Kyle handed him the form and went back to chewing his gum and tapping his fingers.

"Thanks. I'll be back today." They left the station and continued walking.

"Do you think you'll be hired?" Raven said to her boyfriend. He shrugged and squeezed her hand.

"I hope."

They went into the first restaurant they say and it was Macado's. They walked in and saw all these antique statues and plastic live size dolls of famous people and animals. Picture frames with shirts where up on the walls. They greeted a woman and the pay counter.

"Hey. I was looking to waitress here. Are you hiring?" Raven said politely hoping to make the woman impressed.

"Sure! Here, just fill out these forms! We are short on waitresses, and we'd love to have you!" She answered happily and nodded her head.

"Okay. We'll be back soon." Raven smiled and left with Beast Boy out the door.

"So, do you want to sit on a curb and fill these out?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, though we'll need to buy two pens to do so." He pulled her down the street where he saw a gift shop with open doors. They went inside and looked at all the things they were selling. He found pens on the shelf on the far side of the room. He grabbed two that said: 'I'm a redneck born and bred.' He paid for them and they went outside. They sat together on the sidewalk and started to fill out there forms.

Beast Boy put down his real name: Garfield Logan. Raven didn't have to...because yeah. They finished filling the forms out, gave Raven's form to the woman, then they started back to the gas station. Beast Boy gave the teenager his form.

"That's awesome dude! We really need the work, 'cause I been working like aerially the time, bro. Money's good, but yah know." Kyle must have been smoking more drugs because he seemed even more out of it than before. He was doing weird hand jesters, and was wiggling his head as he spoke.

"Haha, Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, we best get going. Nice talking to you Kyle!" Beast Boy and Raven waved to him as they left the store and hit the pavement.

"So where do you want to eat? I noticed the clock on the wall in there and it said 1:43, so it's time for lunch! Let's find a burger joint or something." Raven widened her eyes as Beast Boy said 'find a burger joint.'

"Did you just say burger joint? I thought you didn't like meat because you've been all those animals?"

"Well...um yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "I might as well experience all types of food, because I can't force tofu on you or anything. You are a meat eater! Haha. So yeah." Beast Boy sheepishly smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled back and grabbed his hand so they could find a restaurant.

The busy cars rushed down the road as the couple were trying to get across the street. They laughed and giggled as they would put a foot on the road, and then a car would rush by. They finally just to a risk and ran across as fast as they could. They looked like a bunch of idiots running through Pleasantville. _Most_ everybody that lived there were refined and high-class. One couple dressed in fur took one look at them and stuck up their noses. Luckily the guy at the gas station didn't seem snooty at all. He was just a low class 'acceptance of all' kind of guy.

They went into Billy's Burgers and sat down at a booth. An elderly woman came up to their table and took their drink orders. She gave them two menus and left to get their Cokes.

"So what are you going to order?" Raven asked slyly. She knew he was going to order a burger, and she was going to see to it.

"Um...this is hard. I think I'm going to get the three cheese bacon burger. Yeah, I might as well try _bacon_ also. But, I am ordering a side salad do go with it just in case." Raven laughed, and looked back down at the menu.

The woman came back with their drinks and took their orders. Raven ordered the BLT with a side order of fries. Raven barely ate fries because of always watching watch she ate for the team. Now, the thought of fries sounded pretty good now that they free from the titans. She hoped sincerely that their departure didn't ruin the titans forever. She loved those guys, but she's glad that they left. They would never get things done, and it would have turned out this way anyways. She glanced over at Beast Boy and watched him look out the window of the joint. His stomach rumbled, and he looked down wearily at his belly. He rubbed it and looked up to Raven.

"She must be hungry! Heh..." He joked about his stomach until the lady cam back with their food. Steam was evaporating from the food, and some grease was rolling off the burger. "This is another reason why I'm vegetarian!" He grabbed a napkin and dabbed off some of the grease soaked in the meat.

"Oh you're so picky! Hehe." Raven ate a fry and watched him take a bite of his burger. His face lightened as he kept chewing and chewing. He smiled and spoke.

"This isn't so bad. I don't know what I was complaining about! Man...I haven't had a burger in so long."

"In so long?"

"Yeah, before...you know." Raven nodded and shook off that conversation. They continued eating their food. "Oh my gosh, Raven! Look outside!" Raven turned her head and saw Robin charging down the street knocking people over.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

And yes, now every villain will have to face Titans East, or Cyborg because Teen Titans are gone! Muahahaha!

**Baby05-** Thank you!

**AlyRaven-** Hehe…aren't I so torturing? Thank you!

**Darkest Midnight-**Yes, and it's even sadder!  Thank you!

**Warprince2000-**thanks

**Gubba-Gubba**- Yay! Thank you!

**Getsilly93-** I'm sorry, but it won't happen. They now hate each other. Thank you!

**Gothica13-**I hope your play went well! School is out! Whoot Whoo! My life is sucky. But I live. The house is very hectic now because Nicole has three options: 1. She can go to collage in a different town. 2. She can move out and keep Chad. 3. She can loose Chad and stay home. And well she's all upset about that and all. But she acts like a baby. Oh well.

_Until Next Time..._


	9. Lucy

Well…yeah. Hello, I'm back! Now all you go celebrate singing…Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!

HHeHelHellHello

Chronic Love

Lucy

HHeHelHellHello

Robin snarled and caught a glimpse of a green streak in a small restaurant across the street of him. He glared at the window can started stomped across the street with his eyes fixated on both the windowpane and the door. He growled when he saw them try and sneak out the door, thinking he wasn't there. His neck popped as he snapped it to the side to face them.

Robin charged at the pair and tackled down Beast Boy. The challenging harshly pushed the boy wonder off of him, took Raven by the hand, and continued walking down the street. Robin glared at the backs of the couple and sprang back into action. Beast Boy sensed his rage, and started running down the street, taking his love with him, with Robin hot on their trail. Raven abruptly stopped and picked Robin up with her black magic around his neck.

"Stop following us Robin! Go away!" She through the boy somewhere across town, and hoped he would take her advise. Beast Boy smiled at Raven and slid his hand back into hers once they continued to walk. Everything's going to be alright-maybe.

**Six Months Later…**

Raven sat in front of a small round kitchen table and was calculating both hers and Beast Boys earning money. They had finally scraped up enough to rent an apartment for $425 a month. With Raven making about $100 dollars a night in tips and getting paid $2.50 an hour for working, her earnings where high. As for Beast Boy, well…he was only paid $5 an hour, with an estimate of $5 a day in tips. Raven was saving up money for Collage, and almost had enough for a semester. Over the months, she had been thinking of what her major should be. She was possibly thinking of being in Art or Literature. Neither of them gave back much…so she would have to major in something so that in the future, it will pay off.

But what could she do? There are many things…but, maybe she could give Beast Boy my collage savings, make him go and major in something big, so then he'll be the man of the house, and the great money maker. But Raven still want to go to Collage.

"I think he's been saving also, but with me making more of the money, it will take him longer. But that doesn't matter. I could already bring in the money after I've finished Collage, with a good degree. But the thing is; I'll probably have to be saving still for more classes, since normal great paying jobs require at least 2 years of Collage, depending on the class. …Plus I have to buy books." Raven sighed after she had without thinking, spoke to herself. Inside, she knew she could do it, but she was pulling away slightly just thinking of the loss of money. However, she also had to think of the money going to be coming in!

She tapped the pencil hard on the desk back and forth before she gave up and set down on their cheap couch. Raven flipped through the channels until she was satisfied with her team's new show. The whole team was there, because this was home movies they had made.

'I guess somebody found use age for them to make it into a show.' She couldn't believe how horrible she was to Beast Boy when they were younger. She giggled as she watched Cyborg and her boyfriend playing the Game Station. Cyborg won the game, but Beast Boy had accused him of cheating. It was completely obvious that he didn't bamboozle the game. Did Beast Boy know that there was a show now? She shrugged it off, and slowly fell asleep.

Beast Boy had had a long day at work, since it seemed that everyone had to have gas today. But the good thing was that he got lots of money in tips. He counted $87.54 when he was at the job, so getting that much, was great-though it wasn't as mush as Raven was making, he was still proud of himself.

They could barely fork out the money to pay the rent, let alone, the small bills. Buying groceries and furniture took out a bunch of money, but at least they made it by. They didn't have many bills since they were in public housing, but it seems that they get bigger.

Beast Boy watched Raven rest on their $250 couch, and tried to get comfy on the stiff cushions; soon, they'll buy an improved one. He kissed her cheek, and walked into their study. They apartment had two bedrooms, and since it was cheaper to use one bed, they turned the second room into a Study room.

The challenging opened a book at random and began to read. It happed to be on of Raven's old books, but it had no name. He inspected the outside and inside of the book, but didn't find any indication has to what it was titled.

((A/N: This a summery of what Beast Boy has read so far since he picked it up. Just think it's already been like, ten minutes.))

A small dark child- at least 11- was always picked on because of how different she was. She was nearly paper-thin, and her skin was barely a natural color. In a way, it was almost pure-white. She had long pitch-black straight hair, and bizarrely, her eyes were also black, but with tints of deep blue.

She was said to study with-craft or be a druggy, and even though none of the rumors were true, she never had a single friend in her life. Even other outcasts would not near her, and all the popular, pretty people always pointed and laughed at her. Overall, her life was flat-out miserable. Her name was Lucy.

Beast Boy felt a pang in his heart; pettiness filled his soul as he continued to read.

((A/N. Now, it's going actually in the book.))

"'_What is you're problem? You do this to get attention, don't you? Well, I'll show you!'_ _A thin, blonde girl yelled in Lucy's face, and then pushed her to the ground. _

_All the kid's of the 4th grade class scurried to the scene, and gasped when they saw Lucy Od covered in mud, and Ashley Peters laughing until her eyes were watering._"

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven abruptly popped out of nowhere, now in front of her green boyfriend. He yelped and threw the book in the air with out thoughts. It landed limply beside the living chair.

"I-uh- was reading. Sorry if I-uh- disturbed you." Beast Boy timidly laughed then picked up the book. Raven merely nodded, and sat down in the green carpet next to Beast Boy's maroon and green striped chair.

"You can keep reading, you know. I'm just thinking." Raven said bleakly, and shook Beast Boy's arm. He nodded and found his place by flipping through the old ragged pages.

"'_Ashley! What if she casts some spell on you and turns you into some horrible creature!' One of Ashley's groupie friends shrieked. Everybody took a step back from Ashley and Lucy, to keep safe. Ashley shot out her neatly polished hand and grabbed the so-called-Goth, and lifted her up by the collar of her jet-black dress. _

_Ashley whispered in a deathly tone in Lucy's ear, 'Lucy, listen here; you better get out of this school soon before something happens. Or you better get with it, and act normal!' The blonde threw her back down and stomped away. In reaction, Lucy just coughed and bit her lip. Everybody just stared and finally broke off into groups and continued to talk and play._"

"Raven, what is this book? It's so … strange. Why would you have something so horrible, but so well?" Raven looked up at him puzzled, and then shrugged. She grabbed the book and started to flip through the pages. Her face changed to an unreadable expression, until Beast Boy's fake cough brought her back to Earth.

"Where did you find this?" Raven slowly asked.

"There, on the bookshelf." Her raised his hand and pointed to other side of the room, to the black wooden bookshelf.

"Oh, I see. This book is very old; it use to belong to me when I was a little girl. Um, be careful with it, okay?" Raven walked out of the study and closed the door shut. Why she acted so strange, Beast Boy didn't know. But really, he didn't think that much on the matter. He wanted to continue on with the story.

" '_Momma, I'm sorry.' Lucy quietly stood dripping in mud in front of her mother. The old cabin creaked at the night wind, and the fire from the hearth flickered. Her mother raised her hand and slapped it across Lucy's fragile face. The crack of the hand echoed across the room and broke the silence. After five seconds past, a small bruise began to form on her cheek. But Lucy knew more was going to happen to her. _

_The tall stern woman grabbed her daughter by her hair and dragged her through the kitchen and down the basement stairs. A trail of mud followed behind as Lucy was being pulled down the stairs on her back. _

'_Do I have to teach you a lesson everyday? Do you do this just to bug me!' Her mother yelled as she slammed Lucy down on a wooden chair, 'This hurts me more than it hurts you, Lucy.' She took ropes and started to tie down her daughter to the chair. Once she got the dark child strapped up, she walked into a closet and pulled out her brown leather belt she used for Lucy's 'medicine.' _

'_Momma, please don't do this!' Lucy shouted, trying forcefully to hold back her tears. When her mother got out that belt, the beating would sometime go on for hours at a time. As the minutes went by, Lucy took her beating as good as possible. For the next half an hour, she was hurt from the strap, until her mother got tired of thrashing her daughter._

Beast Boy couldn't take anymore of the story. He slammed it shut, stood up, and placed it on the bookshelf. He turned around to exit out of the room, but he turned his head to get one more glace at the book before he left. He shook his head and went into the kitchen. Raven was already fixing dinner-grilled chicken, green beans, and dinner rolls. It was now, 7:30, which was a little later than usual for their dinner, but it was probably the delay with Raven napping, and Beast Boy reading.

"Beast Boy, please set the table." Raven said with a slight monotone, as she was stirring the green beans in the pot. He nodded and grabbed two big plates, two tea-cup plates, and silverware. He stacked them on top of each other and wearily lifted it all and brought them over to the table. He cleared off the notes and pens and set them on their coffee table. Beast boy sauntered back over and put the dishes and silverware where they went on the table.

He went back into their small kitchen and pulled out two tall glasses out of the cabinets and placed them on the countertop. He reached in the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea, and poured the glasses up half full. Then he grabbed a red plastic cup out of cupboard and filled it with ice. He put some ice in one glass, and some in the other. Beast Boy dumped the rest in the sink and took the glasses to the table.

"All finished, dear. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Beast Boy yelled from the table to the kitchen.

"No, but you can pull the rolls out of the oven!" Raven yelled back, hoping he'll get them out. They were on the verge of burning, if they cooked anymore. She put the chicken on a plate, and set them on the table along with the green beans, except the beans stayed in the pot. She saw Beast Boy pull out the rolls, and wince at the heat from the stove.

"Do you need _help_ with those?" Raven laughed and watched him helplessly try and get the steaming rolls to the plate from the pan.

"I got it, Sweetie!" Beast Boy shouted as he burnt his hand on the pan. He quickly brought is palm to his mouth, and started to try and suck out the burn. Unfortunately, it didn't work, "Um…maybe just a little."

Raven laughed under her breath and shook her head downwards. He could be so cute to her sometimes. But he was mainly just a moron most of the time. She smiled and jogged over to help her lover.

HHeHelHellHello

Well, that's all for now. My e-mail is going to be changed soon, though I don't know when. So if you had been e-mailing me or planned to, or whatever, now you'll know. There's a rumor about fan fiction not alloying members to respond to reviewers in their chapters. I signed the petition, but I think it's so stupid that they banned us from responding. That's the way I, and you, get to meet new people, and learn exciting new things. Agree with me?

But anyway, I won't be responding to you guys for now, which is very unfortunate. BUT, I did read every single person's review. And I appreciate each one. I love you guys **so** much!

_Until Next Time…_


	10. The truth

Okay, well it has come around for Chronic Love to be updated! Yaaaaaaaay. Okay. So, how has everyone been? I hope well :-)

Warning- Robin is cussing a lot.

------------x------------

Chronic Love  
The Truth

------------x------------

"Beast Boy… wake up. We've got to get up. Hmm…" Raven rolled over under the covers of the bed struggling to wake up to the blaring sounds of the alarm clock going off in her ear. Beast Boy muffled a groan and just snuggled deeper into the covers.

"We've got to go to work… come on…" Raven's words started to slur together as she started to go back to sleep.

**30 minutes later…**

"Beast Boy!" The covers shot up in the air, along with Beast Boy, and Raven jumped out of bed running around throwing on clothes and trying to get ready.

"What? What's going on?" Beast Boy looked around wide-eyed.

"We're going to be late for work! Well you are, I don't have to be there till ten, but you need to be there now!" Raven yelled and threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt towards Beast Boy and they plopped on top of his head.

"Oh," Beast Boy hopped off the floor and yanked his shirt on and pulled up the jeans. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"_Garfield, _you haven't used the bathroom, brushed your hair, brushed your teeth, put on any shoes, eaten breakfast, no. You aren't ready to go yet. Hurry up and stop standing there!" Raven yelled and levitated him up in the air and sat him back down in front of the bathroom door, "GO!"

"So grouchy…" Beast Boy grumbled under his breath and started to brush his teeth. He didn't think he was _that _late, or that it was _that _important. Kyle was already there, and the boss was never there. And frankly, Kyle wouldn't care if he was 15 minutes late or not. He'd probably not even notice.

------

"Hey there, Kyle." Beast Boy walked casually into the gas station and walked behind the counter. He picked up his name tag labeled, "Garfield" and pinned it on his shirt.

"Hey dude… it's been hot this morning. Like whoa… I needed the fans on! And we've had a bunch of customers. I'm glad to know you're finally here." He pulled on some headphones and leaned back into a chair. He propped his legs on the counter and started drumming his fingers in the air. Beast Boy sighed and laughed to himself. Yes… this will be a long day.

------

"You wanted to see me?" Raven peered into her boss's office and slowly walked in. The wooden walls made the room look dark and she didn't want to be there. Raven looked around and noticed her boss sitting in a big leather chair looking straight at her.

"Sit down, please," The stern woman gestured to a seat in front of her desk and crossed her arms. "You've been a good worker; been on time, customers like you, and we've never had any trouble from you."

"Yes ma'am. It's been good working for you," Raven replied politely, "not to be rude, but where are you going with this?" Raven crossed her legs and leaned forward not to miss a word.

"Well, I think you could use a raise. Maybe bring you up to the minimum wage. Does $5.50 sound okay to you? I won't offer any higher than that, but I think you deserve it."

"Yes! Thank you!" Raven's eyes brightened and she ran over and gave her boss a hug. "You won't regret it!" and off she went out the door.

------

Cyborg sat on the rounded couch and looked out at the city. The sun was slowly starting to go down as it was now 5:00. He missed the rest of the team; He missed fighting bad guys and eating pizza afterwards; He missed Beast Boy making sly jokes and Raven hitting him; He missed the beautiful gleam of friendship that use to glow in the tower from Starfire. And now, all that is left is a dirty tower that's empty and broken. All the video games were now no interest to the cybernetic man; without Robin and Beast Boy, they just don't seem the same.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breathe and stood up. He trudged over to the refrigerator and opened the door. Nothing.

A knock at the door echoed through the tower and Cyborg cocked his head. A visitor? A banker wanting money for the tower? He wouldn't know unless he looked.

"Who is it? He called from behind the door and pressed his ear to the door.

"Let me in!" A way to familiar voice yelled from the other side and Cyborg reluctantly opened the door.

"Damn… this place looks like shit. What have you been doing these past six months? Raven sent me across the fucking state a while back."

"Would you please stop the cussing? It's rude. And what did you do to Raven to make her send you across the city?"

"Fifteen cities, excuse you. I found out where they're at. But it's far away. They were serious about leaving. They both have jobs and Raven wants to go to College. They live in a shabby apartment down town Jacksonville. Beast Boy works at a gas station, and Raven at a restaurant. They make me sick."

"Did you find anything out on Star?" They walked down the hallway and rode the elevator up to the first floor.

"Nothing at all," Robin replied as they were taken up.

"Damn. I really miss her, you know? Well, you should know. Don't you miss her too? I knew you loved her…"

"Cyborg! Shut your mouth. Don't you know when to shut up?" Robin yelled and burst from the elevator.

"Oh come on man! I'm just saying. But you know it's true. And you still love her. Just face the facts. Why did you tell her no?"

"Like I said Cyborg, I couldn't. And it's none of your damn business. I don't even know why I came back here." He slammed his fist on the counter and started back towards the elevator.

"Just wait a second, dude. I just asked you a question!" Cyborg lifted his hand to touch him, but he just slapped the hand away. Robin closed the elevator doors in Cyborg's face and left.

"I need a job…"

------

"Garfield! You'd never guess what happened today!" Raven burst through the door of her apartment. She hopped around trying to throw her shoes off and she ran into the bedroom.

"Garfield?" Raven looked around their bedroom and didn't find him. All she heard was silence. She crept in the bathroom and didn't find anything there either. It was late and her boyfriend wasn't home. What could have happened to him, she thought.

She turned the knob to the study room and slowly pushed the door ajar. She peered through the crack to get a glimpse. She found him. A rush of relief washed over her and she pressed the door open all the way.

"What are you doing in here this late?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down. He was reading her book again. And she frankly didn't want him reading it.

He jumped at her touch and threw the book down. He wasn't expecting her home until 2:00AM. And it's 11. "What are you doing home this early?"

"I only had to work till 11. I'm not closing down tonight. What were you doing with that book again?"

"What is it about? And why do you have it? Tell me Raven." He stood up and looked straight at her. If she was going to have a book like that, then he should be able to know about it.

Raven sighed and looked at the floor. She'd have to tell him sooner or later. "It's more like a journal… than a book Beast Boy."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Beast Boy gave her a funny look and gave a shrug, "what ever it is, it's not healthy. Is this your journal?"

Raven hugged her self slightly and looked up. She didn't want to tell him; not at all. She wished he hadn't seen the book in the first place. It really wasn't his business. But Beast Boy was nosy.

"It's not really even a _journal._ Beast Boy, it's my _life._" Raven's eyes started to swell has she held back her tears. She looked away, and they slowly fell down. Hot wet tears slid down her cheeks and it her work shirt.

"Are you meaning to tell me you went through this as a child? It's too horrible Raven! That couldn't happen to _any_ child!" Beast Boy raised his arms and flung them back down to his sides. He didn't believe it; he couldn't believe it. This was the love of his life he's reading about! How could she have bared the pain? "Did you write this yourself?"

Too much was going on in Raven's head to compromise anything Beast Boy was saying. The room was spinning and she couldn't keep her balance. She grabbed on to the arm rest on the chair and tried to stable herself. Then all a sudden, she fainted.

-------

This is all for now. I hope you're glad for the update. I am… haha. Please review!

-Bee Bop

_Until Next Time…_


	11. The Future Remains

-------x  
Chronic Love  
The Future Remains  
-------x

Beast Boy sat cross-legged at his desk drinking his bitter coffee, swallowing hard. Peering down at the book once more, he closed his eyes and drifted off into his own abyss. Of course, nobody thinks _he _would ever have problems- _no; _he's the one who's happy-go-lucky all the time. Nobody never takes notice to how the **green boy **feels. Everyone has their problems but they all _assume _Beast Boy is always going to be to the rescue. Well, Mr. Beast Boy also has his problems. For example, low self esteem- he's green and can turn into animals; doesn't anybody care to notice that _he's _the one being made fun of? Another, Beast Boy is very prone to depression; a boy growing up with out parents and knowing what happened to them is very heart aching to someone. And to add to the list- he's a worry-wart; doesn't that explain why he's so upset? Now, all three has come together and has brought him to a sudden state of calm that could burst within seconds.

And yes, Raven has to do with every part of his "little" breakdown. Sure, she's been the only one to control his habits, but she's also the one who's brought them back. He never wanted this to ever happen, but now he's turning to the beast inside. The beast that's stronger than anybody could possibly imagine. Of course, if Raven would wake up, his problems would probably disperse within a few hours, but the chances are slim, and he knows it too. With every inching moment that crawls along the clock, is another inching moment of sanity gone.

But why would Raven think that it wasn't his business? It sure as hell is his business since they want to be married. Beast Boy stared at his hands for a moment and thought hard. Yes… they were to be married, or at least had plans for it. If he goes on a rampage and hurts Raven, all their hopes and dreams with be shattered. But doesn't she know that too? His eyes flashed a dark green, and his eyebrows began to clinch together. She should realize this too! Why should he have to take all the responsibility because she forgot to meditate for a week? Isn't that _her _fault?

He jumped out of his chair and violently kicked the desk. Just as he was about to punch a hole into their wall, the bed sheets rustled on the couch behind him. His fist stopped in midair, and he slowly turned to find that Raven was sitting up. Suddenly, his heartbeat slowed down and his hand fell to his side.

"Raven!" Beast Boy fell on his knees and gasped her into a tight hug. It seemed everything in the world disappeared- all their problems, all their worries, all their struggles- and the only people left were the both of them, in the embrace of love. To see her face, alive and well was the only thing important on his mind. After those dreadful three hours of anxiety, finally, his wish has been granted.

Raven slowly lifted her arms and returned the embrace in silent ecstasy. Though she knew her passing out wasn't really a "big deal", for it has happened many times before, the only difference is that they've occurred without the presence of her love.

"Don't ever do that me again, Raven! I though I'd lost you…" Beast Boy cried in Raven's chest, every once in a while muttering soft complaints and love confessions.

They stayed like that until dawn.

-------x

_**10 years later…**_

The crowd was filled with heterogeneous faces, all belonging to that one special person standing in line for that fulfilled dream. After each person's name was called there'd be loud clapping, with the exception of a few honks of horns and screams of proud support. On the other hand, however, there's one certain name that was called where there _wasn't _any loud clapping and there _wasn't _a few honks and screams by tons of parents and friends but one small figure that stood out from the rest of the crowd, stood with his horn and screamed until his throat ran dry. This boy- rather man- did this out of love for his wife, Raven.

Raven was one that always attended her classes and was never late. The only problem was that she didn't socialize much. But with her dream in her mind, Raven knew that socializing would only distract her from getting that piece of paper rolled up in her hand at this very moment. Clutching it tighter, she swiftly glided off the stage and back to her row, which was still waiting for it to fill back up.

Graduating from college was the best thing that happened to them. Beast Boy having got a four year degree in Computer Programming, they were able to get Raven also through college. She can now go out into the world and try to help people with their problems. She threw away the thoughts of being a Real Estate agent a couple months after her 'incident' and decided to become a Psychologist. It's ironic how Raven decided that path when she has many problems to cope with herself.

"Congratulations, love," Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and pulled her into a soft embrace.

-------x

Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the start of story turn and we're heading towards the ending! Everybody yell hooray! But… it'll be a while from now.

Thank you for the reviews. D!

_Until Next Time…_

-Bee Bop


End file.
